Athleus Online
by YumikuWhite
Summary: Gamer's dive into a virtual world to master their element in the hopes of being crowed the best at Athleus Online. The only way to prove their worth is in 'Lyrev Arena', but when the Only Ice wielder in the game holds the crown few dare challenge him...until the creation of a second Ice Master changes everything!
1. Chapter 1

**_chapter 1- Ice Prince_**

"And Jack is the winner!" The announcer's voice stated in a loud tone that reached throughout the whole arena. A group of red pixels gathered, from no where, above Jacks dead opponent. Upon gathering, it formed a rectangle with bright white words that spelled out 'LOSER'. The same thing happened to jack the color was green and the white words spelled out 'WINNER'. The other players, that filled the stadium to the Tee, cheered loudly, running out to applaud and give their congrats to the famous, Ice Prince.

"Jack that was awesome!" People cried out. Jack smirked as he raised his hand poking the air, looking at his inventory and watching his gold count go up even more so. He flung his hand in an upward motion, dismissing the holographic window and thanking the fans. He rested his staff on his right shoulder, holding it there as his free hand dug deep into the pocket of his hoodie.

"It was nothing guys" He responded cockily. The guys laughed at his optimism and continued to share congrats and thanks.

* * *

"Did you hear? He did it again." a player mumbled to his friend as they walked through Vala city.

"Yeah, Yeah" The friend mumbled. "He is cool and all but I kind of want to see him get beat. I mean, its not anything new that he took down another opponent. People are becoming more stupid. Loosing all their gold to beat an unbeatable man." The guy scoffed.

"Well I guess it would be nice for someone to kill him. Man...You know how much gold that would be? How much gold he has from winning all those matches?" The first player said in 'awe' at the thought of possibly winning and collecting all the gold his loser has.

"Don't even think about it. It isn't worth it to try. For anyone to try. He is the only player in the game that has the Ice element. Not even water people could make their element cold enough to freeze and at that point, jack just freezes their water and their water becomes his to control now that it's ice so any water type is foolish to even try" The second player sighed and threw his hands behind his head, looking up at the blue sky. "Not even a fire type...We would need another Ice Master to take him down"

* * *

"Elsa! Come on please. It's summer vacation. You don't have to study at all so now you can play that game you promised you'd play with me!" Anna whined as she banged on Elsa's door. Elsa rolled her eyes and stood from her desk and approached the door, opening it and watching Anna's weightless body fall from the opening door, to the floor where she laid out flat. "Ellllsaaaa" She whined.

"Anna. I am not into Virtual reality" Elsa said, kneeling down beside her younger sister. "Besides, I DO have studying if I want to get into the college next year." She patted her sisters head and stood up, turning to walk away but stopped by the girl on the floor. She looked over her shoulder and at the girl lying behind her. "Aaaannaaa" Elsa grumbled. Anna looked up at her sister with a sweet smile and Elsa signed with defeat. "Okay, just for today okay anna?" Elsa said over Anna's cheering. She jumped up and dragged Elsa to her room where two helmets were already waiting for them. Upon entering the room, Elsa crossed her arms over her chest upon seeing the two headgear.

"I was hoping..." Anna smiled, taking one and offering it to her. Elsa smiled to her younger sister and with a shake of her head, she approached her sister and placed it over her head, lying on the bed beside her eager sibling. "Ready?" She asked.

"No" Elsa mumbled. Anna giggled

"ALRIGHT! Link. START!" Anna said.

Elsa's eyes widened but quickly shut as the bright white ray of light seemed to consume her. When she opened her eyes, she was alone in a dark room. She groaned and went to step forward and upon doing so a loud noise engulfed her. She covered her ears as it made a sound that started off quiet but grew louder till the black room changed, she watched as pixels of many colors gathered round her. and when it was complete she was on what seemed to be a Gazebo of some sort. A gazebo in the middle of a large blanket of white snow. She walked around the wooden floor of the Gazebo, looking down at the white railing, she went to touch it but before even setting a finger on it, the whole thing was now decorated with baby blue and white ice. Snow began falling and the sound the came in scared her.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" She jumped and held her chest, looking around for a face to match the voice of a female that was speaking to her. "Upon evaluating your mind, we have placed you as 'ICE MASTER' for your element. " Elsa tilted her head and her eyes widened for just a moment, remember what happened just seconds before the voice was heard. She looked at the railing of the gazebo, that was now covered in ice, and raised her hands, staring at them as the voice continued. "We understand that you logged on with another player that has selected for you to skip the tutorial portion of this game"

"That wasn't very smart Anna" Elsa mumbled.

"You can find me in Vala City if you have any questions. I am the main NPC of this game. To teleport, say the location you wish to go. So in this case, you will go to the starting point. Vala City. Enjoy the game~" and that was it, the voice was gone. Elsa stepped off the gazebo and looked around.

"That's it?" She sighed and looked up, closing her bright blue eyes she took a deep breath in before stating the command. "Vala City" Just then, her body disappeared into a million pixels and collected itself in the middle of Vala City. As they regenerated, Elsa's senses went haywire. What once was silent and peaceful back at the loading point, changed immediately. Loud chatter and distant conversations was heard. The smell of sweet, freshly baked rolls and the feel of a bright sun that warmed her whole body. When she opened her eyes it was as if she was thrown back in the medieval days. There was no cement, stone everything. Everyone wore odd clothing and armor. You can tell who was new and who wasn't. The players that were higher of level, they looked different from everyone else. Their armor and overall equipment was outstandingly presence and their overall presence made her light headed.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted. Elsa looked over her shoulder and gazed at her sister. Her face and overall figure was the same yet slightly different. Her hair was brown and her armor looked in pretty decent shape, her presence wasn't as strong but she could tell that Anna was of a much higher level than most of these other players. "Thats weird..." Anna said as she slowed her pace upon approaching her sister.

"What?"

"You...look the exact same as you do in real life. That isn't suppose to happen." Anna thought to herself upon staring at me. I looked down at my hands and overall figure and shrugged.

"A glitch?" I mumbled. Anna shrugged and hugged her sister

"I don't know but you're finally going to see how awesome this game is!" Anna said, taking her sisters hand. "We need to get you some stuff" She stepped back from Elsa and made pointless gestured in front of her, at nothing.

"Anna, why are you-" Before Elsa could finish, a screen popped up before her. She raised her hand towards the 'YES' button and taped it. A larger holographic screen appeared before her with a bunch of stuff filling the whole thing. "What is all this?" She looked down at the pile of cartoon pixelated like gold pieces in the corner right next to the button 'ACCEPT'

"Hit accept" Anna said.

"300k!" Elsa shouted, stepping back. "Are you insane?!" Anna laughed and clicked a few buttons on her side and then a second screen popped up, showing Elsa all of Anna's inventory, including the 2mil stashed in there. The same screen disappeared and Anna nodded to Elsa who still looked suspicious.

"Ill explain everything later, come on now" Anna said. Elsa sighed and hit 'ACCEPT '. The sound of coins falling into a metal bowl was heard only to her as she watched her gold count go up 300k.

"You're insane. How did you get so much?" Elsa asked.

"I told you i'll tell you later, come on" Anna took Elsa's hand and closed her eyes. "Boro Grounds, level 1" When they opened their eyes, they were suddenly in a large meadow with nothing but grass and flowers and a numerous amounts of tiny boar looking creatures with a health bar above their heads "Alright. Put all that stuff on, your armor will change color according to your element."

"we could've done it in the trade, there was a button that said 'EQUIP ALL'"

"Sometimes it isn't best to show your element right away to others, cause your new, depending on your element, it could get you killed and all your gold will be lost." Anna said.

"Why on the element?"

"Because...Fire players are known for causing trouble...of course" Anna mumbled. "That rumor wasn't even a mistake. The fire players made it so. It was like, intended. It's sick. They kill people just for fun, without even playing the game at all. They just go around killing everything. Everyone else tends to stay away or assassinate them" Anna closed her eyes as Elsa was equipped all her armor. Anna opened her eyes and they widened as she watched the grey armor turn baby blue and white. A different, unique design, forming according to Elsa's personality and style. "AH! You're water that's am-"She paused at the finished touch of Elsa's armor. A snowflake crest in the middle of her breast plate.

"Better than I expected" Elsa said, looking down at her new attire. Anna froze and spoke quietly.

"You're an Ice Master..." She whispered. Elsa looked up at her sister and at her tone and posture. She frowned nervously.

"Anna whats the matter?" Elsa whispered. Anna shook her head

"Nothing! Let's level you up!" She shouted. Elsa nodded and turned to a boar and with one swipe it died and she glowed blue

"LEVEL 2" a voice said over the innercom. Anna cursed to herself.

 _I forgot how fast Ice Masters level! No...why Ice? How could this even be? She's already going to draw attention with her white hair...If anyone finds out there's another Ice Master she's going to be bombarded with questions and offers and all that crap._

She paused her thoughts

 _Jack...Ah crap!_

Anna nodded

"Okay. Here is what we are going to do. We aren't going to tell ANYONE or show anyone you have ice powers. Take all your armor off, put on your start up clothes." Anna said as she went through her friends list eagerly. Elsa nodded and removed her armor and put back on her regular clothing items. She took Elsa's. "Pushio kingdom" Elsa shut her eyes and when she opened them, they were in a new place. She wanted to look and explore but her sister anxiety is what got her attention even more so.

"Anna, what is the matter, why the fuss?" Elsa said.

"Shh" Anna demanded as she dragged her sister throughout the whispering town. "People are already starting to stare..." Anna mumbled. Elsa noticed it too and hung her head shyly. Upon arriving to a tiny shop, Anna dragged Elsa in and shut the door, followed by a lock.

"Hello~" an old man mumbled happily.

"Old man Yamo. I need to change my sisters element" Anna said eagerly. Yamo nodded and reached from under the counter and pulled out a dark wooden box. Upon opening it, they saw all the different engraved crests but Ice wasn't there. Elsa shook her head and turned to Anna.

"Why isn't Ice an option?" Elsa asked. Anna ignored her.

"Perfect. Pick which one" ANna said. Elsa stepped back.

"Anna, answer me" Elsa said. Anna growled and turned to the man.

"She will have air."

"No i wont, Anna answer my question. Whats going on?" The man and anna seemed to be ignoring her.

"60 Billion gold pieces" The man said with an innocent smile. That number caught Anna's and Elsa's attention. Anna slammed her hands on the counter in disbelief.

"WHY SO MUCH?" Anna asked.

"Changing your element is a serious thing. It is carefully picked for you by the head gear. It analyses your brain and going off that it decides which element suits you most. For the more angered and troubled souls, they get fire. For the carefree, happy souls, they get Earth, or Nature like you Anna" The old man closed the box and put it away after obviously noticing the girls didn't have that much gold.

"We will be back" Anna said, snatching Elsa's hand and dragging her out of the shop.

"Have a good day~" He laughed innocently. Anna growled as she paced through the middle of the shopping center where they were, in circles she paced and fought with herself as Elsa attempted to get more answers.

"Anna" She mumbled.

 _There's only one way to get that much gold in one sitting..._

"Anna!" Elsa called.

 _Is it even possible?_

"ANNA!" Just as Elsa screamed, the ground under them, the shop they just exited, and the nearby fountain all froze, covered with ice. The towns people blinked in disbelief and the noisy town was silent.

"Crap..." Anna mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2- Air types**_

Elsa has never seen Anna move faster than just now, She was preforming random window commands, in search of one particular thing. She was cursing to herself, not being able to find it. As she looked, else began noticing that everyone began whispering and staring, She found herself becoming uncomfortable. She stepped back as Anna spoke with achievement.

"Yes! I found it" With one tap, Elsa watched Anna's body glow green as Anna took in a breath and closed her eyes. She stepped back, to where she was aligned with Elsa, and raised her right arm out in front of her, her left arm back she opened her eyes. With a narrowed stare she called out a command and Elsa watched the beauty unfold "Data Erse" Those two words was all it took. Before Elsa could take her next breath, a beam of green light shot from Anna's finger tips and the town was suddenly covered with green glitter. Elsa watched as everyone's eyes turned all white then watched the ice melt away to nothing. Anna put her hand down and grabbed Elsa's, the both of them fleeing the site at once.

"Anna what was that back there?" Elsa asked.

"Data eraser, it erases the data from every players mind that was in the surrounding area. Its one of those rare items you can pick up if you defeat a boss."

"Why was that necessary? Why isn't Ice an option on the Element selection and why were people staring at me?" Elsa asked curiously as they walked through the city.

"Ice is a banned element Elsa" She stated. Elsa shook her head with a confused look on her face.

"No, Anna you aren't making any sense, what-" When they got to the edge of the city, Anna stopped and turned to her sister with a serious look. They were stood next to a large body of water that stretched out for miles beyond miles it seemed. No one was around so it gave Anna a chance to explain.

"Ice is a banned element because it's unbeatable." She started off. "When the game first came out, the game makers were starting to put together how unfair Ice was because any Ice user could freeze their opponent once the clock counts down to 0 in a PVP match and then the game is over. Most matches lasted a couple minutes, depending on how fast the Ice Users speed was."

"Couldn't fire melt the ice?" Elsa mumbled.

"With a cold enough temperature, the opponent wont even be able to conjure up a flame let alone an attack. The coldness from the ice will put it out before it gets anywhere." Anna said. "It's an unbeatable element so the game makers banned it from the game, everyone that had Ice powers were stripped from them and received a new element for free, of their choice." She looked to the water "That's when the Fire gang started up. If they cant have their ice, they will just burn the world with their fire. And since a lot of people were stripped from their Ice element, they were mad and most decided to join in on the idea. Now most of Athleus Online is covered with Fire players. "

"Okay so if Ice is banned, why do I have it?" Elsa asked.

"The system might have glitched...I don't know Elsa but once the headgear selects your element, not even the Game Makers can change it. The only way is to pay for a new element. And the Game makers are so hard to reach so we couldn't even notify them right away so they can give you a free element. It would be faster to just collect the money "

"But that's more money than we have put together Anna "

"I know. Which is why we have to come up with the money and I think I know how but it's a long shot."

"Okay so lets go" Elsa said, she had no idea but the game and all the commotion was dragging her further into this game and she didn't want to stop it was an amazing rush that she dare not to admit to her sister.

"it's no where near easy as you think Elsa. We can't just take it, we have to win it" Anna said, pondering the thought.

"Well you said yourself Ice is an unbeatable element so lets go, we can train, I will learn how to use my skills and then-"

"It isn't a boss Elsa" Anna interrupted.

"It's not...? Is it a player?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded to her question.

"Back when Ice was becoming banned from the game, everyone was selecting their new elements but there was one player that couldn't. For some reason the game wouldn't let him switch out no matter what element he chose. The Game Makers were becoming furious and were at a loss at what to do. That player was the only one to survive the Ice ban." Anna sighed at the thought of trying to beat him. "There's an arena in a far off City where people gather and challenge others, a nice PVP arena. If you win, you get the losers gold and armor. That player gets to keep his level but he has to build up his or her inventory from scratch. But the Ice Master has taken over that Arena now and beats every player that dares to challenge him. Now, people meet there to try and take him down cause If taken down, you get ALL the gold the Ice master has collected over the span of 3 years."

"He's been beating people for 3 years...?" Elsa mumbled. Anna nodded.

"You know how much gold that is? If we beat him we will have enough to change your element and even then some!" Anna said excitingly. Elsa smiled at her sisters enthusiasm.

"We can. I know we can" Elsa smiled.

"Yeah but we have to be careful for the 4 guilds of war" Anna said. Elsa tilted her head.

"There are 4 major guilds in this game that people can chose to be apart of and if any one of them find out you're an Ice Master, they will try and hire you to beat the Ice Prince. Everyone wants the gold so all 4 guilds are competing against one another to take down this one person."

"That's why you erased everyone's memory. So they wont harass us" Elsa put together. Anna nodded.

"Exactly. No one can know of your powers Elsa. We wont be able to walk the streets of Vala City without you being stalked and harassed. For now we will train you. Level you up"

xx

The dark shadow smirked evilly at the words of the sisters and disappeared without a word or trace as to where he went.

xx

"For now you will wear these" Anna said as she gifted Elsa a set of armor.

"Wont this change color according to my element?" Elsa said, equipping the armor and watching it turn white and black

"Nope. It's false armor. Like a joke people use sometimes in arena to make their opponent think they have one element but really they have another. In this case, the world will think you're an air type." Anna said. Elsa nodded and the last thing she equipped was a hood. A black hood that attached to her shoulder pads and the back of her armor. It covered the whole top of her head and a black, matching mask covered her mouth and nose. "This is an Identity sealing item. The hood cant fall off your head unless you physically push it from your head or unequipped it. Same for the mask. "

"This is kind of exciting" Elsa said through the mask. Anna laughed and rolled her eyes , taking her hand.

"Boro Grounds Level 2" Anna said. Elsa smiled to her sister and closed her eyes as well as Anna and when opened they were back in an empty field with the same boars but these ones were bigger, much bigger. Anna released Elsa's hand and nodded to her sister. Elsa nodded back and looked around before killing her opponent.

"I did it!" Elsa giggled and Anna nodded ans she crossed her arms and watched as her sister level up one by one she climbed the levels and floors with ease and no trouble at all. It never seemed to fail that each time she leveled, Elsa got super excited and was in just as much of a rush to go to the next level, as she was to beat that level and continue on to the next. It was never ending and before she knew it she was addicted to the game that she refused to play in the first place. When the dark sky engulfed the land, Anna knew it was time to go. She stood up from the stump she sat on and watched Elsa give the final blow to one of the monsters she had attacked just moments go. She breathed hard and took off her mask, letting it fall around her neck, she took a drink of the red vile and slowly her energy and health was back to how it started. She turned to her sister with a smile.

"It's dark already Elsa, let's head off and we will come back tomorrow" Anna said, offering her hand. Elsa's breaths slowed as she looked around then back to her sister She shook her head and Anna tilted hers.

"I think imma level up one then i will log off. I wanna reach level 10 by the end of tonight and All I need is one more level after this" Elsa said, putting the mask back over her face and stepping back. Anna rolled her eyes and raised her hand

"Okay well I'm going to go eat and make dinner. It will be on the table when you're done" As Anna finished her sentence, her body was already deforming and turning into nothing. Elsa waved till Anna was not before her and she had logged off. She took in a deep breath and with an exhale she ran to her next victim and started again. Mid battle she panted and jumped back as she cracked her fingers, releasing the tension. The boss of this level let out a roar as his eyes glowed red. She glanced at her health bar then looked to his. She didn't want to waste a potion. She knew that one good hit could kill this animal. She didn't have to drink now just for her health gauge to go back down if he struck her. She would much rather prefer taking the risk and killing him first before healing herself. She nodded at her decision and with one bat of her long eye lashes, her blue eyes locked onto her target.

"HYYAAAAH-"

XxX

"You know, I like a good game of tag but I like the idea of killing you even more so" Jack smirked as she hopped from tree to tree, the winter breeze carrying him along the way as each branch he hopped from, suddenly was covered in snow. Jack held his staff over his shoulders, both hands dangling down from it as they held it in place, at the back of his neck. The fire wielder cursed as he breathed hard, crouched behind a bush, gazing at his health gauge and his mana one as well he cursed and looked to his items. He had no more health or mana potions so he was basically fucked if he faced the Ice Prince. At the sound of Jacks words, that came from behind the man, he glanced over his shoulder in an attempt to get a general idea of where his opponent was. He didn't see him anywhere. Did he leave? Upon sitting up and turned to face forward, the man screamed and crawled back, further into the bush. There was Jack, hanging before the man. The curved end of Jacks staff hooked on a tree branch and the Ice Master hanging onto the bottom of it with a smile. "You aren't very good at playing hide and seek ya know" Jack smirked. The guy shook his head and covered his face with plea.

"P-p-please no. It was a mistake I promise!" He yelled, pleading for his life. A cold gust of wind lifted Jack and his staff into the air. The man looked around as the breeze disappeared. He panted as he sat in the bush nervously looking around. What he thought to be gone jumped down right in front of him, scaring him and letting out a yell in the process. Jack stood before the man with his staff over his shoulder.

"Ya know, you challenged me. Just because we aren't in Lyrev, the rules are still the same. If you loose in a PVP ANYWHERE, all your gold still goes to the winner. The arena is just a continent spot for people to fight, clear grounds, unlike this forest you picked. I can see why you picked it though." He smiled and twirled his staff till the curved end was pointing at the fire player. "Hoping to start a big enough forest fire in order to overpower and melt my ice? Smart and if your attack speed was as fast as mine, it could have worked" Jacks face grew to a more serious expression. "Learn from your mistakes and now that you will be stripped of everything you have, hopefully you will think twice about causing hell on innocent players"

"NO" The man yelled but before he could protest any further, there was a bright light and the sound of coins was heard again as Jack walked from the scene. Jack walked through the grounds of level 9 with a smirk on his face it was still unbelievable to him that such a low level wanted to challenge him. Jack tossed up a rock up and down he caught it and then threw it up again, only to catch it. Holding his staff over his shoulder he walked barefoot over the grounds till he approached a flock of fireflies as he got closer to the nearby stream. He held onto the rock, instead of throwing it and followed them to the creek. Through the thick trees, he approached the creek but stopped. He darted behind a tree and with one peek he watched the figure bend forward. then stand back up. It was a female. With narrowed eyes, he attempted to get a better look. She was tall and slender, she had pale skin and a really nice curve to her. Upon turning around his eyes widened as he took a glimpse at her face just as she was pulling up her mask.

 _An Identity item? The only people who have those is the people that have the bad luck of getting an avi that resembles them in..._

Jack paused as he thought about how beautiful this being was. She looked like this in real life. He wanted to get a closer look but a the sound of his rock dropping Her eyes widened and she went to run away but he darted out from behind the trees.

"Wait no!" He called out. She was in the middle of the creek, stopped with her back facing him. He looked down at her, she wore no shoes either. "I won't hurt you I promise I just had a question...I..." he paused and within a few commands he changed his settings. His level and element was now set to private to where only he could see them as opposed to letting others see em as well. He wasn't a fan for armor anyway so it looked as if he already was a started player. "I'm new and I just wanted to know how to get back to the starting point. It's so late I haven't seen anyone around" He smirked nervously. She glanced over his shoulder then slowly turned. When her bright blue eyes met his, he felt a chill shoot up his spine. "You're an Air type" He mumbled, looking at her armor.

 _I haven't come across one of those in a while. One has yet to challenge me at all. They say the Air types are the wisest, the smartest and most careful_

"I can't help you, I've just started today as well" She said. His attention peeked. Upon seeing her displayed level, she was level 10 already.

 _How did she level up so fast in one day? Did she have a Plvl? It takes at least 20 kills of a single animal to level up 1 level alone from what i've heard._

" maybe we can find our way together?" He asked, offering a hand. She gazed at it then her eyes and head shifted to where their eyes met once more.

"I was just leaving" was the last thing she said before her body began to disappear until there was nothing before him.

"Wait n-!" It was too late. He sighed and watched the empty stream, alone once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 3 - Bluehill Forest**_

Elsa shot up, the cords from the helmet pulling it off her head as she turned to feel what hit her lower back. After realizing it was her helmet, she slowed her breaths and swallowed hard as her hand covered her chest, right over her heart. She felt her face heat up and her mouth go dry. That player was so attractive and she got chills just thinking of him. His pale skin, snow white hair and bright blue eyes, identical to hers almost. She could have been nicer to him but she was rude and ran off instead. She adjusted her body to where her legs dangled off the edge of the bed and the helmet now rolled against her thigh. She picked it up and with a long hard stare, she sighed and laid back down with the helmet back on.

"LOADING...LOADED, TRANSFER TO - Foxhive Forest, Level 9"

With the command of the lady, She opened her eyes and looked around, back in the middle of the stream she stepped out and looked over the empty shore line of which the male once stood. She sighed a disappointed sigh and with a raise of her hand she pulled up a command window and she was back out of the game. She woke up on her sisters bed, when opening her eyes she winced at the bright light that lit the room. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up, the helmet falling off as she did so. When her eyes adjusted to the light, Anna was kneeled down in her closet, humming a random tune.

"What are you doing Anna?"Elsa asked, looking around at her sisters things before looking back to her. Anna pulled herself from the closet and stood to her feet after exchanging a glance with Elsa. With her hands on her hips,and her weight shifted on her right leg she stared down at the floor of her closet.

"I have a friend in Athleus that reminded me of someone I went to school with so i'm trying to find my yearbooks. I gathered some but i'm missing one from middle school" She scratched her head then yawned, closing her closet door after Elsa stood up. "It isn't that important. Come on, lets go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow" Anna smiled. Elsa stood to her feet and gave her sister a confused look. Anna giggled and with a heroic stance she nodded reassuringly. "Tomorrow is the day I beat the Ice Prince!"

XxX THE NEXT DAY XxX

"Anna are you insane? Thinking this over I really don't think this is a good idea!" Elsa argued as they walked through Vala City, gathering and buying last minute potions and useful items. "You said If a player loses,t he winner gets everything in the losers inventory. Including that shit ton of gold you have saved." Elsa said, quickening her speed in an attempt to keep up with her sister.

"Yeah but I also left out that, right now, I'm his toughest opponent in this game. I've tied with him 2 times in a row and when you tie, there is a backup treasure that both players share evenly." She handed the potions keeper 1000 gold pieces as she watched her Mana and Health potions go up in numbers. "So I thought of it last night. If I just keep getting ties with him we should have the money in no time."

"Anna...but what if you-" Anna snapped around before Elsa could finish the sentence.

"No! Not an option." She said, turning back around to continue her shopping.

"Upgrade please" Anna said cheerfully to the young shop keeper. He smirked and nodded as Elsa watched Anna step up onto a stool.

"Going in again huh?" He asked. Anna laughed and held out both arms on either side of her.

"Yup! Imma get him this time!" Anna stated. He laughed and shook his head as her body was engulfed with green glow.

"You better. Someone needs to teach that kid a lesson about getting to cocky. "

"What is an element upgrade?" Elsa asked.

"Ah, new huh?" The guy asked. Elsa nodded and watched her sister turn from green to yellow. "Well, its exactly how it sounds. People come to me before a big boss fight or." He jerked his head in Anna's direction "Or a big PVP or GVG fight. And I sharpen their elements and overall fighting ability for 24 hours. I give them more Attack Damage per hit, their Critical Hit goes up, Life Steal, their Speed, even armor as well. "

"And after the 24 hours is up?" Elsa asked.

"Well it depends on what happens. If you win the battle, no matter what battle, you keep the stats but if you loose then your OWN stats get taken so you will have less than what you came here with. If the fight ends in a tie, then the stats loaned to you are the only ones taken. " He finished explaining. After the upgrading was done, Elsa smiled as Anna looked mroe pumped up than ever.

"Ha! Alright Jack! You're going down this time!" Anna shouted. The shop keep laughed.

"You sure have a lot of confidence for not winning both times you gave it a try Miss Anna"

"I didn't loose either!" She called out as she grabbed Elsa's hand and ran from the shop.

"You don't have to pay?" Elsa asked as they ran through town

"Nope. The Game Makers reward him other ways, I don't know their deal" Anna said. She took my hands, stopping in the middle of Vala City. "Okay. Here we go" Elsa nodded to her sisters words and closed her eyes as Anna called out the transportation location. "XAEII KINGDOM- LYREV ARENA!" She shouted. As they disappeared the gatherers in the city whispered among each other and slowly one by one followed after them

When they arrived, Elsa opened her eyes and they were at the edge of a giant dome, a dome made of what seemed to be an invisible force-field of some sort. Surrounding it was stoned bleachers that filled one by one. Elsa watched people transport themselves to fill the seats.

"How is everyone randomly coming here?" Elsa whispered to her sister. Anna smirked and looked to the largely gathered crowd.

"When someone challenges another in Lyrev, a notification gets sent to the players of the game so they have the option to see the battle or not. I signed up for the fight last night and made my reservation to take his ass down" Anna smirked. Elsa looked to her sister with a worried heart and her attention was drawn back to the overall arena. The dome was huge and the door that lead inside the giant dome was sealed tight like there was a knob but no outline of the overall door itself. There was an old lady that stood next to the handle with an innocent smile on her face, she was blind it seemed. She had no color to her eyes and her iris was a very light blue. Anna approached the lady with a confident smile.

"Anna Arendelle" She stated. The old lady nodded and stepped to the side, the door that was sealed close glowed a bright green color and opened. Elsa waved as Anna stepped inside. The door slammed shut and the loud siren filled the arena. the clear dome now acted as a giant monitor all the way around. The picture playing showed a closer version of Anna walking to the middle of the dome itself. Elsa stood beside the lady and approached the dome, placing her hand against it she narrowed her eyes to her younger sister.

"CHALLENGER ONE! ANNA ARENDELLE!" Elsa jumped at the deep, loud, echoing voice of the tiny lady that spoke high enough for everyone in the arena to hear without a microphone. The croud went wild and Elsa looked over her shoulder at all the supporters.

"Wow..." She mumbled

"Strong yeah?" Elsa looked the voice that came from over her shoulder, She stepped to the side

"You're the element upgrader" Elsa mumbled. The guy smirked with a wink.

"The names Kristoff" He said.

"Oh! Right, sorry. My name is Elsa" She said. He nodded to her then looked back at the arena.

"I know who you are, ice princess" He whispered. She gasped and turned to him quickly. "Haha! Dont worry, I'm not one for gossip. I knew what you were the moment you stepped into the shop. One thing I know most, is elements. " He said. She sighed with relief and turned to face the arena again. "They say people hold a lot of bravery in them are Ice Masters. Not in the way you're thinking either, the way of fighting. No. Its people who are brave enough to hide their feelings cause they don't want to trouble anyone else with them and because they hold so much in, they are most likely to be cold hearted and distant." Her eyes widened but narrowed again, taking in a breath. "You aren't as alone as you think Elsa.." he mumbled. Before she could respond there was a chuckle.

"Back again Anna?" The voice said over the innercom.

"You know it hot head" Anna smirked, her voice increased in volumes as well. Elsa shook her head.

"Their voices- They aren't wearing micro-"

"Once entered the dome, Your voice is intensified. This is made so that the people watching can hear you during battle. " Kristoff said, standing at the domes entrance with arms crossed over his chest.

"You sound so confident today" Jack said, still hidden. Everyone, even Anna, looking around for the mysterious boy.

"UP there!" Someone shouted. Everyone's attention followed the guys statement and looked up until they spotted the male hanging from the top of the dome. Jack smirked and allowed the cold winters breeze to carry him down till he stood in front of his opponent. He jabbed the end of his staff into the ground and held it at the upper portion of the staff, just right before it curved.

"CHALLENGER TWO- JAAAAAAAACK FROST!"Elsa looked over her shoulder as everyone cheered even louder than what they did for Anna. It made her stomach turn. She looked back into the arena with hope before looking at kristoff when he tapped her shoulder

"Wanna go sit, you will see the fight better with the screens, it captures everything. You can't see them or their faces if you stand right here" She looked from him, back inside the dome and shook her head.

"I wanna be as close to Anna as possible so if something happens, i'm here to run in after her." She mumbled. Kristoff looked down at her and smiled, with a nod he stayed behind her.

"ACCORDING TO YOUR LAST BATTLE IT APPEARED TO BE A TIE"

"Course it was" Anna smirked. Jack shook his head and continued listening.

"THE PLAYER TO SELECT THE SETTING OF THIS BATTLE WILL BE..." There was a long pause, everyone silent. Elsa was confused as to what was going on.

"You see how there's nothing in the dome but them and the very concrete they stand on?" Kristoff started. "It changes according to what setting the winner, of the last match, since their last battles were ties, its randomly selected." She looked from Kristoff back to the arena, in the middle, high above the opponents, the names switched back from Anna to Jack faster than anyone could keep up with.

"...and if jack is selected he could choose somewhere cold..." She mumbled as she stared with narrowed eyes as the names slowed to a stop.

"CHALLENGER ONE: ANNA!" The announcer called aloud. The crowd cheered and she let out a breath of relief.

"YOu didn't have anything to worry about anyway" Kristoff says. She turned and looked at the blonde haired man standing beside her now instead of behind her. "Jack never chooses somewhere cold " Elsa's eyes widened then narrowed as she turned her attention back to the opponents.

"Lucky you" Jack smirked from in the arena. Elsa tilted her head from the outside of the dome as her blue eyes attempted to make out the face of the male that was in the far off distance, before her sister in the dome. If he never chooses a setting that's to his advantage, yet kills his opponent without mercy...It made her wonder what kind of person he was.

"Yeah but luck isn't something I need to beat you this time Jack" She smiled. He smirked at her cockiness and watched as a panel appeared before his opponent. With a few taps she swung her hand in an upwards motion, dismissing the panel and stepping back, him doing the same. "Try not to have too cold of a heart towards me when I beat you ok?" She joked. He laughed and with the winters breeze, he did a back flip to distance himself. 'Show off' She mumbled.

"In your dreams!" He responded as he braced himself with a stance. With Anna doing the same, Elsa watched as the ground beneath them turned to grass, grass that stretched up to about knee level. They stood strong as the ground rumbled under them and the surface that was once flat, raised till they both were standing on grassy hills, others just like it, appeared all around them, the outskirts of the dome was decorated with trees, tall standing sycamore trees. There was a slender path that lead from the exit, to the middle of the area where they stood but other than that, it was all trees, all around the dome. Anna and Kristoff stood in front of the door, watching as the fight slowly began to unfold before their very eyes.

"BLUEHILL FOREST!" The announcer said, stating the setting of the arena. Elsa's eyes shot up to the number that appeared high in the sky, the number 5 that spun slowly above the two. She bit her lip and watched it as Anna cracked her fingers, shaking out the nerves and tension before sliding the right side of her body back to where he could only see the left side. He repeated her but this times the left side of his body was shifted back instead of the right and he held his staff like he would a sword, along the side of his body, gripping it tightly with a smile plastered on his face. The crowd beginning to chant.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0"

"BEGIN!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**(The overall idea of this game was based of SAO, the virtual reality part and the headgear idea I did take that from SAO but everything else is mine. I came up with the elements,**_ _ **the items that they get -like the identity sealing item-, t**_ _ **he Lyrev area and its checkpoints/rules, the names of the cities and rules and history of the game , that will be developed even more so as the story progresses, and everything else that comes with it.**_

 _ ****That being said, any ideas on add-ons to this game will defiantly be thought about and included. EX: Like, boss levels, different elements other than the basics, rules and kinks.****_

 _ **I am so happy everyone likes it. Like I was telling the first reviewer, I was planning on deleting this story because it wasn't getting any attention but i'm very pleased I can go forth with it. I hope I continue to impress you.**_

 _ **p.s: sorry in advance for grammatical errors and spelling**_

 _ **ENJOY)**_

 _ **chapter 4- The battle**_

Elsa's never seen anything go as fast as these two did when that number hit zero. She watched as both of them had their elements out and were starting up their first attacks within that very second. It made her jump slightly at the loud crash that happened in the battlefield and echoed throughout the arena. The crash that was made by the both of them got everyone riled up. Even Kristoff stood there at the door hollering for Anna like his life depended on it. Elsa didn't want to, she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself and her mind couldn't do two things at once right now, her main focus was her sister that stood out there on the field, giving it her all.

xxx

Anna's eyes narrowed as her senses intensified. The crowd that cheered was growing more and more silent to her as she blocked out their screams. She didn't block it out completely because as soon as she heard the number '1' being shouted, her stance hardened and before the crowed could get the word '0' out of their mouths completely, she gave a loud grunt and with a simple hand movement, the ground beneath Jack shook and the hill he stood on darted from the ground and grew in length within mili-seconds after her command. His laugh was heard and he jumped with the winters breeze, allowing it to carry him out of range from that attack, dodging it in the best way he knows how. With feet flat on the ground it took him mili-seconds to come with with an attack of his own, a spear made of ice shot from the curved end of his staff and with the speed of lightning, it was targeted at her. The crash that was heard was caused by her defense. A sharp root shot from the ground before her and with all the force and speed it could muster up, it rammed straight up into the spear of ice. With enough speed, force, and perfect timing, it shot from the ground and pierced the spear straight through the middle, deflecting this attack and allowing Anna to jump from range but her jumps were not seized when she hit the ground because jack was at it again, sending spear after spear in every direction of which she jumped but the same thing happened, the roots under them deflected each attack that she didn't dodge.

With the last jump, she aimed to get more air and she did so. When pushed off the ground, she caught enough air and kicked herself forward, doing a flip with extended legs. As she was coming closer and closer to landing, vines shot from the forest behind her and before Jack could even blink or take his next breath, they darted towards him, Anna grabbed a hold of one as it shot at its target, sending her his direction even faster than if she were to run at him. As he jumped up in an attempt to dodge this attack, she smirked as it followed and shot up in a 60 degree angle, taking Anna with it as it continued to aim at him. She breathed hard as she kept the time in her head as to when this attack would run out. With 5 seconds to spare, till the vine becomes useless, she took this opportunity and didn't want to waist it. As Jack focused on escaping the vine, Anna preformed another attack and within the second, Pieces of microscopic, diced grass lifted with the wind, carrying up into the sky with her and Jack, as it passed them, he yelped with pain as one brushed against his face and his health bar shrunk. The 5 seconds was over and Anna let go of the vine as it was now useless and falling to the ground below, along with her. She landed on her feet and dashed toward Jack as he reacted with all the speed he had in him and was successful on not allowing another one of those things hit him. He allowed himself to fall to the ground and with one sweep, a large gust of icey wind froze them all, increasing the weight and forcing them to the ground but while doing so he was distracted, once more, for that mere second but that was all she needed. She jumped up lightly JUST as his feet hit the ground and before he knew it, he had a shin to the face and his body was sent flying till it hit a tree. Another chunk of his health gone. When he gained his posture, they stood face to face, panting lightly at a safe distance. All Anna could do was smirk.

xxx

Elsa stood in shock at the actions taken place. It had only been a minute and all of this happened within the time frame of 60 seconds. At the chip of Jacks health, the crowd went nuts. They screamed and clapped as if their life depended on it and within the next minute, Elsa would see why.

"CHECKPOINT! FIRST STRIKE GOES TO ANNA?"

"This is what makes this game so cool when it comes to PVP." Elsa looked to the voice coming from beside her. Kristoff spoke and explained as She watched Anna stand in thought, thinking over what to do next. "In Lyrev arena, the match has 3 checkpoints. One is when you get the first hit, which Anna just did. The player that lands first hit gets an added bonus skill, something that gives them an upper-hand for a certain time frame. It can be anything; Increase in speed for 20 minutes, an extra element for the time frame of 5 minutes, or maybe another weapon they can use for 10 minutes. The second checkpoint is whoever gets the others heath-gauge to the halfway mark. When this happens, the player that has their gauge at half FIRST, has to give up their element for 5 minutes. This is when hand to hand combat will come in handy and a good chance to finish the game. " He said. He didn't finish so Elsa tilted her head in a confused manor.

"And the third?" She asked.

"Oh, right. Well no one gets to the third. No one has since the game started. Jack is ALWAYS the winner and if you aren't dead on first couple attacks, he finishes you when the second checkpoint comes around. Every time." He mumbled.

"So what happens at the third checkpoint?" Elsa mumbled, looking back to the arena.

"Well, if you get that far, every arena has its...kick... to it. A big advantage to the person that gets that far" Kristoff started off.

"Whats the 3rd checkpoint and what is the advantage?"

"The third checkpoint is more of a finishing blow. It goes to the one that gets their Ultimate charged up first. Throughout the match you have a bar in the far off corner of your viewing screen, with every attack/combo you hit your opponent with, it crawls up more and more. When it's filled, the player can unleash their ultimate skill which does major damage on his/her opponent."

"So the first hit sets the bar for the whole match..." Elsa mumbled.

"Pretty much but don't count out Jack just yet. He's been doing this longer than Anna, not only does he have the special element, this arena is his home. He's fought in every setting and despite reaching the 3rd checkpoint or not, he's researched, like most who are smart enough to when challenging him, to know what the arenas special kicks are if someone DOES reach that third checkpoint."

"Right, so what is this arena's kick?" Elsa asked.

"You see how the grass is super tall? Its because its suppose to hide the blue fog that activates if the third checkpoint is reached. The player that gets the advantage on their side isn't effected but if it touches its victim, its an automatic loss because just a single touch against your skin poisons you. It's suppose to eat the body from the inside out till there's nothing left. But like I said, no ones ever seen the stages final checkpoint" Elsa turned to Anna at the final word and with even more worry building up in her heart.

Anna took her last deep breath and nodded softly to herself. She knew exactly what she was going to and the first checkpoint was going to put her even further in the game. She stepped up from her stance and watched Jack do the same after realizing that she was about to make her decision. Anna stared at the list of options in front of her and with a couple taps she had made her choice and smirked to him, dismissing the window and waiting for her choice to settle in.

"Don't let it get to you " Jack said "You're already a big enough air head as it is"

"Yeah? Well you wanna tell that to my shin?" She smirked with him.

"Fair enough" He said.

"CHECKPOINT UPGRADE" The lady stated, raising a hand and shooting a white light from her fingertips that passed through the barrier of the dome and once in contact with Anna, lighting her up for a moment, giving her a white glow before disappearing. "YOU HAVE THIS UPGRADE FOR 5 MINUTES, THE TIMER STARTING AS SOON AS YOU MAKE ANY TYPE OF MOVEMENT" everyone listened as they waited for a male voice to announce her new upgrade.

"Player, Anna, obtained new element: Fire" Everyone gasped and Jack couldn't help but to laugh.

"Really Anna? What are we? level 9?" He joked, referring to the guy from the night before, knowing he had to be watching. Anna got in her stance and Jack got in his as she responded.

"Something like that"

xxx

And like that they were off again, dashing at one another faster than anyone's ever seen in this arena. As they inched closer, Anna's hands were engulfed with fire and Jacks hands had a gust of wind surrounding his, it moved so fast it was was if it was a ball of air gathered around his whole hand but with one punch it could freeze you solid. Once she was close enough she dropped to the ground, the moment her hands come in contact with the grass, a ring formed around him and herself with flame stretching taller than them. A distraction, hopes that he would turn to look at the flames that enclosed them in the tiny circle of which they stood. She wasn't done within seconds she preformed a full 360 with an extended right leg in hopes of tripping him but he jumped it, indicating that the distraction of flame didn't work, and while he was landing he grunted and pulled his right fist back in hopes of punching her into the ground but that also failed. She rolled and stood to her feet, dodging the punch like he dodged her kick but they didn't rest. As soon as she was on her feet she pushed from the ground and was headed right back at him. He stood to his feet and allowed her to close the gap and once she though she was close enough to him, she sent her fist flying to his face with enough speed and force to send him flying through the flames if connected. Her eyes widened seconds later when he swerved to the left, He dodged her punch swiftly and with one motion he was now behind her. She had no time to gather her balance after stopping herself and knowing his, he kicked her into the very same flames that she set up and watched her health gauge get knocked down to where they were now even.

She pulled herself together and looked up, watching the circle of flames dim, as he got closer and closer to its edge, until it was no more and the ground was covered with frost. She hated that she didn't see that coming and was foolish enough to get hit by her own element. It was the most embarrassing thing a player can come across, is getting hit with the very thing you strive to strengthen and help grow into something amazing. Of course fire wasn't her element but it was still embarrassing to be hit by the very thing you attacked with. She shook her head, she couldn't allow her health bar to go down anymore than what it already is. He has leveled the playing field and that made her nervous. Once started off with a mere walk turned into a run. He was coming for her and with a hard stance, she was ready. Her hands were engulfed with fire once more and she nodded after figuring out her next move. She stood in place and with a single gesture, roots shot from the ground with a sharped spear like end and darted from each end of the dome and headed his direction. Jack smirked, jumping up as it came closer, he jumped off it then jumped off the next and continued to dash at her once back on the ground. Her roots now stuck in place where they failed to strike him. She did the same and more roots shot from the ground under him, he jumped to the side and dodged that one and more came from his left, he jumped over that one and by that time he was already within attack range. Her roots now stuck in place above the ground. He jumped up and with a 360 spin, he extended his staff and shot out another Icey spear at her, she backfired with a large fire ball that swallowed the spear till it turned to water that put out said fire and created a puddle on the ground. With each spear he sent after her, she repeated her deflect attack and made her way to him. As she closed the gap between them, Jack stayed where he was, staff gripped tightly in hand. With another command, he smirked and watched as multiple vines shot from every direction and directed at them. While they were in flight she send a punch his way with fists of fire, with each punch she sent, he managed to block it with one arm and then block the next, she jumped back and with one back flip and an extended leg, she aimed to send the tip of her foot against his chin but, like predicted, she smirked when he jumped back to dodge it, setting him right where she wanted. He was now in the middle of the roots that she aimed to jab him with from before, the rooms that were hard in place above ground, still (for now). The vines had reached the middle of the field but before it could do what she wanted, Anna stood to her feet and with another command, the roots began to move and shoot at him once more.

"Crap" He mumbled. He was now distracted once more and it was perfect because he had no time to dodge her next attack. The vines engulfed the Ice prince till he was trapped in a ball of green and within milliseconds, the roots that moved again wrapped around the vines to harden the ball. She stood her ground and took in a deep breath, 10 seconds left till her extra element was up she took every last drop of mana she had left and shot fire from both hands, the fire catching to the vines and wood, creating an even bigger fireball that used the leafs and wood ,that held the base of the fire, to feed it and watch it grow even more so. She jumped back as the fire that surrounded her fists disappeared, a buzzard going off, indicating that her time was up. The giant ball of fire grew in size, the flames stretching in length as Anna drank some Mana potions till it was fully restored. She had to make it last because she couldn't take another till 10 minutes from now. She wiped the corner of her mouth as she backed up from the fire, going through her head as to what to do next and why he wasn't attempting to free himself but she realized why when her foot stepped in a puddle

The moment her foot landed in that small body of water it froze solid and thick around her ankle and foot and grew in size, slowly crawling up her leg. She panicked and struggled to free herself but the more she struggled the faster the ice seemed to grow. She looked up as the sounds of crackling flames seized and when she looked up, the whole ball of fire turned to a ball of hard, solid, ice then shattered into a million pieces. Pieces of sharp ice shooting in every direction, mostly in hers, cutting her up till she raised her hand and a wood made wall shielded her from the attack. She looked up at her health gauge and cursed herself as she was almost down to the halfway mark. The second checkpoint. She looked down at the Ice that trapped her, it had now gathered around her leg and crawled up to her knee. She panted and the sounds of ice, hitting the wood, stopped. She readied herself and had to stood an attack the very moment this shield went down. She nodded and the second the shield disappeared she spotted Jack, running at her with his staff ready. He jumped up and did another 360 spin, An Ice spear shooting at her. At the same time, she was quick to react and a root shot up from the ground under him.

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted from the sidelines, Her voice grabbed the attention of Anna and Jack. Jack stopped running upon noticing the black armor and eyes widened.

"Thats the girl from level 9...Anna knows-"

"Els-"

xxx

A large buzzard was heard throughout the arena and cheers echo'd. The door reappeared and shot open, indicating that the match was over as soon as the health bars hit zero. Elsa watched and replayed the scene in her head, the spears of Ice and wood hit their target at the exact same time, draining both gauges to zero and bringing the game to an end.

"A DRAW ONCE MORE!" The lady shouted. Elsa ran through the doors, with Kristoff, and to the middle of the arena where there was the two opponents lying on the floor under the large golden chest. Coins cashed out to both victors, the reward of 1 million gold pieces each.

"Anna.." Elsa said, taking her sister into her arms, staring at her lifeless sister. Seconds later, Elsa's eyes widened as she watched two NPC women appear above the dead opponents. Both were dressed in white gowns that were longer than them, it appeared as if they had no feet at all. They had pale skin and white hair with bright green eyes. Elsa looked at her sister glow green then turned to Jack as he glowed a baby blue color and within seconds both were revived with a health gauge at half for each. Anna batted her eyes and groaned as she held her chest where the invisible wound was. Jack sat up and let out a grunt as well, holding his stomach where his invisible wound was.

"Did I win?" Anna asked.

"Technically" Kristoff said. Anna smiled at the look of the black haired male.

"Kristoff. You came to watch?" She asked. Kristoff blushed and turned his head away, rubbing the back of his neck. It made Anna smile happily. Elsa released her sister, allowing her to sit up. Jack opened his inventory window and noticed the gold count go up. He closed it and stood to his feet, taking hold of his staff and remembering the hooded female was here.

"Its you" He said. Anna's and Kristoffs attention spiked as they gathered that Elsa and Jack knew each other. Anna grew very nervous as Elsa stood to her feet with guilt clouding her overall being.

"Y-yeah..." She said softly. Her heart stopped as she put two and two together. The male she met with last night, the man she dreamed about and the one that stood before her, handsome as when she first seen him, was the Ice Master that Anna warned her of. Jack approached her with his staff on his shoulder but as he got closer, she stepped back. "I..." She paused, not knowing what to say to him now that she knew. Everything was changed. She couldn't talk to easily with him like she wanted to, last night. She looked down then back up at him.

xxx

She was just as beautiful as when he seen her last night. Even with her mask over her face and her hood covering her head, her eyes alone were striking. How could it be that someone so careless and carefree, like Anna, had any association with someone so poise and careful, quiet and overall cautious about everything. He didn't think that much into it. He wanted to know her more though but as he approached her, she backed away. As expected upon reviewing the reasons why. He watched Anna stand to her feet and tug at Elsa's arm.

"Come on Elsa.." She said softly. Jack smirked and shrugged at Anna's sudden defense over this hooded female. He smiled as they walked from the dome.

"Elsa..." He mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter 5- Cold**_

"HOW?!" Anna shouted as she paced in front of Kristoff and Elsa inside Kristoffs shop. He was working on something behind the counter as Elsa leaned her back against it, arms cross with her hood and mask down. "You already know him Elsa? I told you -"

"You didn't tell me what he looked like Anna, how was I suppose to know he was the other Ice Master?" Elsa explained. "Besides, I only talked to him for not even a minute. He was on the same level as me and as soon as he came up to me I told him I had to go then left" She pushed off the counter. "You're making a big deal out of nothing Anna" Elsa said

"No I'm not. I know this game better than you. If anyone finds-" Elsa didnt want to take this she sighed and fixed her hood and mask, making her way to the exit of the shop, pushing the door open before Anna could finish.

"Elsa."Kristoff called after her. Elsa ignored the call, leaving Anna with Kristoff. She had a headache and really couldn't handle being yelled at. As she stood outside the shop door, she raised her hand, ready to log off but as soon as her hand hovered over the 'LOG OFF' button, the white haired boy appeared before her, hanging from the room upside down. She gasped upon noticing him and jumped back against the shop, startled. She placed a hand on her chest as the window disappeared at the same time.

"Where you going?" He asked. She let out a breath of relief and shook her head, walking around him in an attempt to get away from the male. He dropped down, holding his staff with a tilt of his head. He ran after her till he caught up and managed to run in front of Elsa, stopping her in her tracks. "Whoa, whats the matter?" He asked. She jerked her head back at the suddenness he took upon himself to run in front of her.

"Move" She demanded. He gave her a stern look.

"Whoa, what happened?" He asked. She growled and turned around all together, walking in a whole other direction as he looked at her as she walked away.

xxx

"How long are you going to follow me?" Elsa asked irritably as she finished off the last monster that leveled her up to lvl 11.

"Till you have a decent conversation with me without being a total princess" He teased as he sat on top of a giant bolder nearby. "Besides, this is a free world, how do you know I'm following you and not enjoying the view?" He smirked. She snapped around with a glare "I mean scenery by the way" He said with a chuckle. She blushed at the mistake she made and walked ahead, on to find the boss of this level. He flew after her.

"Yeah, not following me." She mumbled, looking over her shoulder for a split second "Hows _'the view'_?" She mocked.

"Beauitful" He whispered. She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you use your element to kill these things? I want to see what you got"

"It's useless to waste my mana on such small creatures I can kill with my blade." She said. He stopped with a raised brow, confused.

 _If she doesn't uses her element to beat these monsters on each level...how did she level up so fast? From what I've seen shes leveling completely normally. Could she have been lying about starting just yesterday?_

He walked after her, head hanging as he pondered the thought in his head. His head shot up at the sound her her scream and faster than he has ever flown, he darted in the direction and was at the scene within a mere second. He looked to her health gauge, it was way below half, almost drained and his only had a chunk missing from it, maybe a quarter of it was laid on the ground in the middle of the field as the boss let out a roar.

 _If she dies she goes back down to Level 10..._

"IDIOT! USE YOUR ELEMENT" Jack called form the sidelines. Elsa looked behind her, noticing that Jack had caught up. She shut her eyes tightly at the sound of his words and another roar of the boss.

 _I can't..._

She thought to herself before snapping her eyes open at the feel of the rumbling ground. She yelped as the Monster swung at her again, slamming his axe into the ground where her body once was. The impact created a crater in the ground and she had rolled to the side to dodge it and was back on her feet.

Jack watched with irritation as she managed to dodge all his next attacks but she wasn't returning one of her own. He cursed to himself as he began to get frustrated.

 _The hell is wrong with this chick? Is she dumb?!_

She looked over her shoulder, at the monster that chased her through the battle grounds, Jack flew along side them as she attempted to get away, upon looking back at her opponent. She yelped as she tripped. She turned around on her back quickly in hopes of being able to see if she could escape but she shut her eyes tightly after realizing there was no hope because the boss was closer than she thought. He was already a few feet away, swinging his axe as he ran and ready to impale her with it. There was a loud crash and she held her breath as she waited for death. When it didn't come, She opened her eyes, her left fist closed tightly and pressed against her chest as her right arm propped up her upper body. Her forearm flat against the ground under her as her blue yes came into focus, her face turned red as the white haired male was on his hands and knees above her. His face just inches from hers as his blue eyes met, he stared at her.

"You really don't like me do you?" He winced. She looked at his health bar, It was barely chipped, almost as if the attack didn't phase him at all. She parted her lips to speak but the Boss roared, taking the axe out of Jacks back and raising it to slam it into him again. "Be right back" He said down to her as she pushed off the ground and was to his feet in front of her.

As the axe came down at him, he smirked and slammed his staff into the ground, the floor under him turned to ice and the ice stretched out till about 6 inches in front of him, then the ice on the ground shot straight up into the air, thickening as it did so. When the axe came in contact with it, it snapped in half and at the sound of the snapping, the wall broke into a million pieces. As it did so, Jack swung his staff, creating a giant gust of icey wind that pushed the broke shards into the Boss before they could fall to the ground. The impale of the shards was more than enough to fully drain the rest of the boss' HP to absolutely nothing.

Elsa watched in shock, looking at her palms then back up at Jack who smirked at the scene before him. He turned to face her as she looked at him with shock still.

"How did you do that...?" She asked, forgetting that no one knew she had ice powers. He held his staff over his shoulder with a raised brow before responding.

"It's just one the skills that i learned with my Elements. Which reminds me. When fighting a boss, use your element" He said, offering a hand to her.

 _I do..._

She thought as she smiled and reached up for his hand. Upon touching their eyes widened and for a moment, she hesitated upon fully setting her hand into his. The cold radiating off them when their hands touched that first time sent chills down their spine.

"Y-you're really cold..." He said softly. She nodded and looked to their touching hands.

"It happens..." She smiled weakly. He smirked and gripped her hand before helping her to her feet. "Thanks." She said, clinging to his hand. "My name is Elsa by the way.

"Jack, Jack f-"

"Frost? Yeah I know. The famous Ice Prince" She mocked

"You've heard of me then?" He asked.

"Duh. It was the first thing my sister told me about" She chuckled.

"Anna is your sister?" He asked. "Makes sense" He nodded. She nodded and chuckled before looking down at their locked hands. Upon noticing it, he released his hand and shoved it awkwardly into his hoods pocket. The exchanged a look and gave a chuckle.

xxx

"The Game Makers didn't have any other choice." Jack continued as they walked through Xaeii Kingdom slowly. "They couldn't force people to change one element to another but they found a way to remove an element completely so one day everyone was kicked off the game, no one could sign in for a whole day. When the game was back up and running, everyone that had Ice Mastery had no element at all. Their armor and all their gear was back to the original gray color and their weapons were deemed useless. Everyone got a notification that explained that Ice has been banned from Athleus Online and everyone that was an Ice Master needed to go to the Pushio Kingdom and see the newly made Elements Changer NPC."

"Wait, so there was a time when you couldn't change your element at all?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded.

"The Element Changer was made when the Ice Masters were stripped from their Element. So, I showed up and waited in the long line of people to switch out for another element. There were so many people waiting I couldn't believe everyone is cooperating at first but I knew that they weren't Cooperating by choice. Most were mad and other were really upset because of all the skills they built up but are now lost. It wasn't until I got to the counter, I realized what had happened. The NPC was confused as to why I still had my Ice Mastery. I looked around and noticed the people waiting behind me were different in some way. I put together that everyone's Ice powers were taken from them and was then confused as to why mines weren't. People in the shop, were whispering and that was bad because the fire guild had already formed out of anger that their powers being taken and now they were jealous." He looks down as he spoke, clinging to the staff he held by his side.

"So...What happened?" Elsa mumbled.

"Well, the Game Makers made their first and last appearance in the shop. It was like everyone in the game was suddenly there, Pushio Kingdom was over-flooded with players just so they can see the Game Makers and witness the last Ice Master." He mumbled. "They were mad... They were mad that they couldn't change it. I spent that whole day with them because they were trying everything to get rid of my powers but all that was heard was Error messages. Their plan didn't go accordingly and this frustrated them. In the end they couldn't do anything and upon leaving one of the Game Makers stayed behind and smiled to me."

 _("Looks like you're the last of your kind. I wish you the best in your adventures and hope that you find a way to forgive us for leaving you alone. Till next time, I bid you farewell, Ice Prince" )_

"You got your name because that's what one of the Game Makers called you?" Elsa said shockingly.

"Yeah, Now that I think about it I guess it was kind of like a coronation right then. The Maker of Athleus Online deemed me Ice Prince and that was my name from then on." He shrugged.

"I thought someone called you that as a joke and it just stuck" She mumbled, referring to when Kristoff called her Ice Princess. He shook his head "So...What happened to all the players gathered, what did they do?"

"They were mad..." He mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Thank you to all my reviewers. Seeing your positive comments makes me happy and smile. I love that you guys enjoy this fanfic so much. I have a lot up my sleeve and I can't wait to put it out there for you all. Keep reviewing! It makes my day.**_

 _ **P.s: I updated my Bio finally so go give it a read. Thank you!)**_

 _ **chapter 6- Another one**_

He had convinced Elsa to let him show her the real world of Athleus online. When she asked what did he mean, he offered his hand and she hesitantly took it. The cold chill coming back as soon as her grip tightened around his palm. With narrowed eyes, she stared at him as he smirked over at her. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and her eyes widened as they were pulled from the ground, the strong gust of the winters wind pushed them high above Xaeii Kingdom and into the clouds where she whined silently to herself as she looked down, her grip crawling from his hand to his arm then from his arm, her hands and arms where thrown around his chest.

With her hood firm on head and mask tight over her nose and mouth, her glossy blue eyes were the only thing visible and the only thing she needed to gaze at the scenery all around her. The ocean was a bluer than shes ever seen. It was the cleanest water she could imagine. The wind carried the waves across the water. They were constant as they crashed into one another, the wind carried the mist from the crashes into every direction. As they flew over the stretched out sea of blue, she enjoyed the blazing sun and the refreshing mist that pushed and brushed against her skin.

It wasn't over. As she looked past Jack she seen gather of large mountains in the distance. As they closed the gap between them and the nearby land, she batted her eye lashes and lightly gasped at the scene before her. The sun that hung high in the sky sent its rays of light down on the grassy lands. The mountains glowed in the distance, giving them a rewarding site to be seen. Upon reaching the end to the body of water, they hovered over the mountains and slowly going into the grassy valley that was coated with green grass that didn't last because the green coated land turned into another large body of water. Tall strands of grass stuck up from the water and lilipads floated all around. The rays of sun making the clear, blue, water glisten and shine, making the green of the land pop. Little green islands decorated the top of the wetlands in various different places and Tall weeping willow trees stood on top of them with soft branches of green leafs that hung down till it brushed ever so lightly against the land it rested upon, creating the overall canopy feel. It was the very same trees that gave this particular continent its name.

"Weeping Forest" He said back at her. She didn't look to him, she stared down at the flowing water that was still throughout the wetlands, an occasional ripple caused by pink falling flowers or the tiny frogs that jumped from the water. The forest was covered to the T with weeping willow trees but the outskirts of the wetlands, along the shoreline, were Cherry blossom trees, giving the valley that beautiful Green and Pink color to it that mixed and collided so perfectly. "Its a land that is known as uncharted territory" He said.

"Then how do you know about it?" She mumbled.

"Everyone does but I can fly so I have better access to here than others. It's a new land that's been found, so the system has yet to update it to where people can teleport here. The only way here is by flight or by boat. Even by boat it'll take days to get here because it's so far out." He said back at her as they began to lower themselves to the ground, moving between the soft, falling branches and onto one of the shaded islands. She released her grip as her feet touched the ground, her toes moving and touching the pure, untouched grass of this in particular island. It was soft and gentle against her skin. Not at all like grass you would come across in the battle grounds. You could tell this land was pure, untainted.

"It feels so different..." She mumbled. He laughed and plopped himself down against the base of the large standing tree, laying his staff beside him and his back against its trunk. He nodded and looked at her as she walked to the edge of the lone island and moved to her knees where she bent forward, her hand hovering over the top of the water before brushing the tips of her fingers in it, feeling the warmth of the water. She sat back up, removing her hand from the water and sitting on her heels as she stared at the water before her, at the green pads and the pink flowers that rested on top of them and danced along the top of the water with them.

"It's different because this land hasn't been exposed to any elements, it hasn't been around anything that could harm it" He said. She stood up and turned to him with a smile she walked over and sat beside him on the floor, her eyes closed and head tilted back ever so slightly, feeling the warm summers breeze. It felt nice against her Icey skin. He stared at her and cleared his throat, catching her attention to where she looked at him."You can take off your mask you know, I've seen your face already"

"No you haven't" She said.

"Yeah, remember that first night by the lake, I was watching you and I was there when you turned around and put your mask back up over your face. She went to protest that she couldn't take it off but, what difference did it make if he had already seen nodded and closed her eyes, removing the mask and revealing her entire face, her plump pink lips, and rosy cheeks, pale skin, and dark lashes. All her features that complimented her bright blue eyes. He went to compliment her but feared what she would say so he turned and looked to the water as they sat and listened to the sounds of the uncharted land.

"Jack.." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like being the only Ice Master in Athleus?" Elsa mumbled lightly. Jack shrugged and continued to look at the water in front of them.

"I suppose so. Makes me feel special in a way" He smirked. She lowered her head and fiddled with her thumbs as they rested in her lap.

"Oh.." She said with a worried like tone that he obviously didn't sense or pick up because he continued on.

"But..." He sat up and her attention was grabbed. She looked to him as he stared blankly off into space as he talked. "I've been thinking about that lately. Wondering what would it be like if I wasn't. Would I be so isolated?" He mumbled. Her heart clouded with guilt "That's when I began thinking of different types of friends I would have if there were other Ice Masters, all the stuff we could teach other and that's when I begin to wish I had someone like that."

"Jack..." She whispered.

"But then it goes away, I cant afford to wish for stuff like that because I know it isn't going to happen, it's one wish that isn't going to come true." He paused and stood to his feet and walked to the edge of the island, staff in hand. "No matter how many times I wish on a star" He whispered to himself. She stood to her feet, slowly and with a guilt filled heart. She longed to see the joy on his face when she could tell him that she was also an Ice wielder. She raised her head and reached for his shoulder.

"Jack, I have to tell you some-" She started off and when he turned to listen to her finish, he was interrupted by a blinking notification. He cursed and she took her hand from him, holding it against her chest as he closed the window after reading his pop-up.

"I have to go. Feel free to teleport out of here and I when see you again, you can tell me." He said.

"Wait, I thought you said you can't teleport here?" She asked, stepping up to her frantically as he was ready to leave.

"I did say that, I didn't say you couldn't teleport out of here though" He smirked, pushing off the ground and darting into the clouds, leaving a large gust of wind behind him. She stared up into the clouds, even after he was long gone. She nodded and took in a breath before saying a command.

"Vala City"

* * *

Jack appeared at Lyrev Arena, looking around at the empty stadium, the only one there was himself and the old lady. He questioned why no one was here, the seats are always overflowing anytime someone comes to challenge him. The NPC opened the door to the dome and Jack looked at the empty arena and propped his staff over his shoulder as he walked to the middle.

"Oh jack~" A voice said with a chuckle. Jack snapped around, and narrowed his eyes, his guard going up as the masked, dark cloaked, figure glided over to him. "Look at you" The laugh was evil

"Who are you...If we are going to fight lets get on with it. I have places to be" Jack snapped, as the figure approached.

 _An identity sealing item..._

Jack didn't like this, the mans voice was dark and he was dark, the aura around him stunk with death and evil. It gave him a bad vibe as the man closed the gap between them, only causing Jack to take a step back as he did so.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you" The man under the mask teased.

"Yeah, hurt me. Right. Well if you aren't here to fight you can leave" Jack said.

"In due time but right now I come baring _wooonderful_ news to you" The man said darkly.

"News?" Jack questioned.

"Poor little jack doesn't even have to be alone again." The man smirked and chuckled. "He can have _friends_ " He mocked.

"Out with it. What are you talking about?"

"Did you know...there is another Ice Master in the game?" The stranger asked. Jack's eyes widened but narrowed quickly.

"Don't bull shit me I don't have time for this" Jack stood from his stance, and with a few commands he was ready to log off but before he could hit the button, a window appeared in front of him. It was a list, a black window with a list of elements and a number next to it. A number that indicates how many people have that certain element. At the bottom of the list was his element with the number 2 beside it. Before Jack could click on the element, to see who had it, the window was gone. Jack looked up to question the guy, he was gone and had disappeared. No where to be found.

* * *

xxx THE NEXT DAY xxx

Elsa let out a deep breath as she finished the boss on the 22nd floor and glowed blue. She had reached level 23 now in just a day and a half and she was proud of herself. After the thing that happened with Jack yesterday, and not being able to tell him, she was happy to say she got to pull through her guilt and push through the levels. She turned to looked over her shoulder and smiled as Anna and Kristoff stood clapping. Elsa bowed dramatically and stood back up with a laugh as she approached them.

"Kristoff, aren't you suppose to be at your shop?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"Yeah but Anna invited me to come watch you beat this boss, I wanted to see the Mastery of Ice up close. _Ice is my life_ "

"Yeah well I could hardly call it Mastery. I still haven't learned anything besides the basic 2 skills you get upon start up. I'm level 23, shouldn't I have a few up my sleeves. I don't even know how to fly like Jack" Elsa said.

"You have to learn them yourself. " ANna said.

"Why Anna? No, You know I think telling Jack would be a good idea. Maybe he WANTS another Ice Master in the game so he can relate to someone or...I don't know. Tutor them" Elsa explained.

"Jack doesn't want that Elsa. He likes his title where it's at, obviously since he stays at that arena all the time. He wants to defend his title at any costs. Now does that sound like someone that, _Wants friends_?" Anna asked. Elsa want to protest but Anna didn't let her. "No, it doesn't. Now come on, lets go find you some upgrades" Anna took Elsa's hand and the three of them teleported out of the battle grounds and into Vala City

"Elsa...I'm just trying to play this game with you in peace and I don't want you be harassed or bombarded with questions and offers, stressing you out with all this pointless stuff. we have to focus on raising the money to change your element. Then all this wont be an issue at all. " As they walked through the city, Kristoff was quick to change the subject.

"When you do change your element? What is it going to be?" Kristoff asked.

"Fire. obviously~" Elsa teased, nudging Anna, who rolled her eyes then slowed her pace as Elsa laughed with Kristoff. They stopped walking and looked over their shoulders at her. "Anna?" Elsa mumbled questionably.

"Shh.." She ordered them, stepping up and examining the weird behavior of the odd behavior of the people. Most were gathered and paired up. It wasn't loud but instead there were whispers coming from everywhere. Elsa and Kristoff noticed it shortly after Anna told them to shush and they both gave questionable stares before approaching Anna's side.

"What's going on?" Kristoff whispered. Elsa noticed the two players that cupped their hands over their mouths and were walking in their direction. Elsa patted one of the girls and they stopped in place.

"S'cuse me, could you possibly tell me what is going on?" Elsa asked. The girl tapped looked to her friend then to them.

"You didn't know? How could you not know?"

"Know what?" Anna asked.

"Jack is freaking out." The other one said after leaning in closer.

"Why..." Elsa asked with a worried tone.

"He found out there was another Ice Master in Athleus"


	7. Chapter 7

_**(It's like you all read my mind with some of your predictions xD. Am I that predictable? To clarify, yes, obviously, the villain is Pitch. That one was pretty obvious.**_

 _ **UPDATES: FRIDAY-MONDAY**_

 _ **And with this chapter, I wanted to use the big 4 as the Guild Masters for all 4 elements in Athleus online but I remembered there was 5 elements, since Ice is it's own element so I had to recruit one more person and I couldn't think of anyone else that would fit well with the big 4. I hope the person I picked is to your guys' liking.**_

 **ENJOY~)**

 _ **chapter 7- Guild Masters**_

"He found...out?" Elsa whispered silently. Anna's eyes widened and her head snapped to Elsa, giving her a stern look as the girls from before went on about their day.

"Elsa what did you do?" Anna asked.

"I-..." Elsa started off. She paused and Anna groaned and paced back and forth as she contemplated what she wanted to do. What would Jack do now that he knows Elsa is the other Ice Master and her number one fear was dealing with the 4 guilds. She didn't want to have to have to deal with them not in the least bit. She took in a breath as Kristoff watched her pace then shifted his head over to look at Elsa.

"Elsa where are you-" He started off, Anna lifted her head at the start of his question and before either of them could protest, Elsa was gone. She had teleported to Lyrev Arena and looked around the empty space. She ran through the open door of the dome and lowered her mask, ready to talk to him of she had found him. Upon realizing he wasn't there, she picked up her mask over her nose and looked to her hands. She nodded and with a determined look, she got into a battle stance and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. When she released, she clenched her fists as wind built up around her feet. She shut her eyes tightly as the wind built up more and more, the more she concentrated. When the wind carried her off the ground, and when she opened her eyes upon being lifted, she gasped upon realizing she was above the floor and fell to her butt after loosing this concentration. She looked to the floor in surprise and laughed lightly, She had done it. She laughed a bit more and stood to her feet with a determined nod.

She teleported to Xaeii Kingdom and after arriving, she ran to the Kingdoms edge, till she came to stand in front of the large body of water from before. She looked over her shoulder to assure it was clear and then closed her eyes. The blizzard like wind gathered at her feet again, snow and cold wind circling her ankles as she was slowly lifted from the ground. She took in another breath and released it, as she shot from the land, high above the waters and in the direction of the uncharted land from before. Her flight pattern up and down due to the fact that she couldn't handle her flying all that well, so she found herself going up and down, like she was on a roller coaster.

Upon reaching the edge of Weeping Forest, she readied herself to land and just after passing the mountains, she dropped on a random Island, under a Weeping Willow tree and her eyes scanned the area for the white haired male. She grew with worry as she was failing to spot him. She frowned and walked to the edge of the island, in hopes to get a better look of the forest. She went to jump onto the next island but a cold chill caught her attention. She looked behind her and the water had turned to ice. She turned her body in that direction and noticed everything behind her was slowly being covered with snow and ice. She jumped to another Island in that direction and before she knew it there he was, the White haired Jack Frost, sitting under a weeping willow tree, surrounded by his element. She frowned and slowly approached him till she jumped over to his island.

"Elsa?" He mumbled upon noticing her, standing to his feet, the snow and ice around him suddenly melting as he stood to greet her.

"Jack" She said with a light smile, walking up the small stoop till she reached the top of the hill, where he stood. "I was looking for you"

"I noticed" He smirked, resting his staff over his shoulder. She chuckled lightly and nodded. "You heard?" he asked.

"Yeah...Jack that's actually what I wanted to come talk to you about. You have to understand that I didn't-" She started off but was interrupted by him

"No there's really nothing to talk about. So what? What if someone has Ice Mastery." He looked away stubbornly. She removed her mask from her face and with sorrowful, guilt filled eyes, she watched him walk away in an attempt to avoid the subject. "Who cares if there is someone that may be better than me."

"Jack...Why aren't you happy? You said you wanted someone that-"

"I know what I said. I just- I don't know..." He argued silently. She stepped up to comfort him but paused, taking her hand away and holding it against her chest. "I liked being special. It's the one thing I have that's mine you know? Ice is my thing. Then this guy comes and he...I don't know." He mumbled. Elsa looked down, looking to her hand before clenching it and holding it against her chest once more. He turned to look at her, and she jumped back, slightly startled that he had turned so quickly to face her. "I'm sorry Elsa. I don't mean to drag you into this at all. You're not even involved and I'm-"

"No..." She mumbled silently. Giving him a lightly smile. "Don't apologies. " She smiled happily. He smiled back and then raised a brow.

"Wait, How did you even get here?" He asked. She parted her lips to speak but closed them, unsure of what to say. She looked into his eyes and sighed regretfully.

"Air...element. Remember?" She lied. He chuckled lightly.

"Oh yeah, right, right. I'm glad you remembered where it was honestly. If I spent another moment here alone, I would have turned this whole place into a frozen forest or cold" He smirked, turning and looking at all the melted Ice and snow now. She nodded silently.

"I'm..." Jack turned to her and watched her hang her head with a smile. "I'm glad I remembered to..." She looked up at him and as their eyes met, his eyes widened. He lowered his staff to where he held it at his side as he approached her more and more, closing the gap between them. She took in a deep breath as the sun had set behind the mountains, the Fireflies coming out from the tall strands of grass. They danced over the water and all around them as she watched him stand before her, merely inches from her body and inches from his face.

"Jack.." she whispered softly, regretting everything that was about to happen already.

"You can't leave this time..."he whispered to her. Her eyes glossed over with water as she stared up at this white haired man as his left hand found her cheek. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. Even though they were both cold, for some reason, she felt her body heat up. Her heart on fire and with every moment he stayed touching her, her cheek grew more and more heated.

"Jack I don-" She protested but it was too late. He had leaned in closer and his lips pushed against hers. Her eye brows lowered at the kiss that sent a shock of pleasure throughout her body. She felt her body be engulfed by the warm embrace he held her in after dropping his staff. She allowed her body to give in and her hands moved up and cupped his face as she deepened the kiss, her body pressing to his as they stood in the meadow of fireflies and green purity that was the Weeping Willow Forest.

xxx

 _"Teeeeell me, we belong together, Dress it up, with the trappings of love~"_

"No jack, please don't. That's like the oldest, most corniest song" Elsa laughed at his bad singing as Jack looked down at her, her head in his lap.

"Come on. I caught you a firefly now you have to sing to me. That was the deal." He argued. She sighed and rolled her eyes

 _"I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"_ Jack listened to her sing, her voice that graced their surroundings with his presence. A voice soft yet strong and sent a chill down his spine as he listened to her sing the second part of that verse.

 _"And I'll be~ You're crying shoulder..._

 _I'll be, loves suicide._

 _I'll be, better when I'm older_

 _I'll be, the greatest fan of your life"_ She finished and he stared down to her.

"Will you?" He mumbled.

"Will I?" She sat up and turned to look at him.

"All those things. For me" He asked silently, nervously awaiting her answer. She blushed and smiled softly, biting her lip she nodded.

 _"The greatest fan of your life~"_ She sung silently as she kissed his lips once more.

* * *

xxx MEANWHILE xxx

Anna sat in Kristoff's shop, behind the counter and staring at her lap. When the last of Kristoff's customers had left he let out a deep breath, wiping his forehead before turning to look at Anna that sat behind him

"Anna. Elsa is fine. She is a big girl." Kristoff said, leaning against the counter.

"Maybe...I'm over reacting" She mumbled silently. "Maybe Jack finding out isn't that bad" She whispered. Kristoff raised a brow.

"Why the sudden change of heart? You were all uptight about it a few hours ago" He said. Anna raised her head and looked up and Kritoff with a hurt smile.

"I think...I think Jack may like her." She said. "I seen the way he looked at Elsa back at the Arena. Like he had seen a ghost but was happy about it" She felt a cloud of jealousy swarm her heart.

"That's great then right? We can come out about it without having to worry about how Jack would feel. If he likes Elsa, it's an added bonus that they have the same Element. It will also take a lot of stress off Elsa." Kristroff said to her. Anna hesitated to answer. She held her fists tightly shut as she kept her eyes closed before opening them to confess her thoughts.

"I suppose but...Athleus...We were suppose to explore this game together. I'm a bit jealous I guess. " Anna mumbled. "What am I suppose to do now that she found someone to play this game with? Someone that's not me..." Kristoff rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat loudly, catching Anna's attention.

"I- Uhm...I don't know" He mumbled nervously. Anna tilted her head, confused.

"You okay Kristoff?" She asked. He coughed, and nodded, trying to brush off the obvious fact that he might like her.

"Y-Yeah" He nodded. Anna shrugged and smiled.

"Okay." She said.

"No, actually Anna there's been something I've been wanting to-"

THUD~

At the sound of the loud bang, on the other side of the shops walls, the two exchanged a questionable look before they walked around to the nearby window and peeked out. As they looked, they didn't get much of a view because they couldn't see past the enormous amount of people standing in front of the shop. The sounds of chatting and loud cheering grew louder as they approached the front door.

"What's going on?" ANna asked.

"Beats me" Kristoff mumbled as they stepped outside the shop, closing the door after them. Anna stepped up and tapped someone on the shoulder.

"What's the crowd for?" She asked.

"Bro! The 4 guilds of war appeared here. HERE In Vala City!" The man was so excited. "I've never seen my Guild Master before" He said to another player. Anna looked to Kristoff and he gave her a narrowed, suspicious look.

"It can't be...right?" Kristoff asked.

"I hope not." Anna mumbled. Kristoff stepped up on his toes but it was no use, he couldn't see past the taller people up front and when the music started playing, announcing their arrival, Kristoff grew impatient. He took her hand tightly and Anna yelped with shock before realizing what he was doing. He bent at the knees then pushed off the ground with all the force he could muster up. There was a large gust of wind that followed after them as they leaped upfront and onto a shops roof that overlooked the city square perfectly.

"Wow...It is them..." Anna said, hanging onto Kristoff still, as they stood on top of the roof. They both looked and listened to the commotion as the players shouted for autographs and pictures, maybe even a wave in their direction.

"They look more flawless then I thought they'd be" Kristoff mumbled as they stared down at the, gathered, 4 Guild Masters of War that stood in the middle of Vala City.

The 4 Guilds of Athleus online is based off the 4 elements of the game. They were the highest ranked player of each element and rulers of Athleus. Only they had direct ties to the game maker and watched over the game for them. They didn't bother with showing their faces all too much at all and if they did go out, it was at the way higher levels, levels most haven't even reached yet. It is rumored that there is suppose to be 5 Guilds of War but the 5th Guild Master refused to take part in the official naming and grouping of the Masters. So there is no Guild Master for the Final Element of Athleus online, the forbidden Element that _, now 2_ , players own. Ice.

The first Guild Master was a girl that stood with a black horse, she had long orange colored hair that was curled in every direction and overall just everywhere but she flaunted it so perfectly. Her skin was light and decorated with soft colored freckles. She was the Princess of Fire. For the bad name that the Fire Element held, this girl was so confident and brave with everything she did and was envied by all.

The second Guild Master was another female that stood with bright blonde hair. It was long as all hell and hung down to her ankles in a rather large braid. It was coated with different colored flowers. She had pale skin and bright green, glossy like eyes that were big and sparkled like no other. She was short and slender and was a happy, carefree girl. She was high spirited and loved by all her people. She was the Water Princess.

The third Guild Master was a man. He was accompanied by a dragon and had light brown hair that was shaggy, straight, and hung in every direction. He was very handsome and strong. He had dark colored armor and dark brown eyes that matched his shaggy hair. He was the Earth Prince. He held and lead the element of all things that involved using the earth. Anna envied him oh so much. She had heard many things about her leader and how determined he was about everything. He was big hearted and was understanding with everything.

The fourth and final Guild Master was an orange haired male. He was shorter and skinnier in size but was uplifting and positive beyond belief. He had brown eyes and light colored skin He wore bright green clothing and hardly ever walked on his own two feet. For being the smallest out of em all, and the one that acted like a child the most, he was actually the oldest. He didn't show it with how he behaved but he had a lot of fangirls that he loved to tease. He was the Prince of Air.

With the rumor on the Headgear deciding what your element is by your personality, most believed that to be a folktale because these four leaders aren't anything like how they are suppose to act yet everyone else, acted accordingly. Most believed it was because they got to choose their element when the game first started. None the less, Kristoff and Anna stared down at them in shock as they gathered in a circle, their backs facing one another and them staring out at everyone that surrounded them.

"The NEW Ice Master needs to come forth" The Earth Prince announced.

"We speak for the Game Makers, and we come in search of the 5th Guild Master and announce the battle for this position." The Fire Princess followed after with the strong Scottish accent.

"A battle between the old Guild Master, Jack Frost-" The Air Prince Smiled.

"And the newly arrived one!" The Water Princess clapped. Anna's eyes widened.

 _"They aren't recruiting Elsa to fight Jack so they can get the money..."_ Kristoff mumbled.

 _"-They want to force them to battle for title of the ultimate Guild Master for the Ice division."_ Anna followed after with shock in her voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**(SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS WEEKEND. I WAS SICK WITH FOOD POISONING BUT I'M BACK! YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY KEEP EM COMING!)**

 _ **Chapter 8-Lies**_

Elsa smiled with a bite of her lip as she watched jack fly off, leaving her in the forest of Weeping Willows. She placed a hand over her heart as she leaned against the giant tree, of which they once stood under.

 _("We will meet here tomorrow night okay?")_

She thought over Jacks words and suddenly she couldn't wait. She felt like she was on clouds right now. She loved the feeling she was getting, the feeling he gave her by just being around her. She was happy. With that final thought, she teleported to Vala City town square but upon arriving, she found herself in the middle of the four Guild Masters. The town went quiet instantly and she was slapped out of her dreamy thoughts of Jack and was suddenly in an awkward situation. She looked around and noticed the four and stepped back until she stumbled into a random player.

"Hey watch it" He said irritably.

"S-sorry" She mumbled silently.

"Anna, look" Kristoff said from on top of the roof, nudging Anna. Anna lifted her head and her eyes widened as she closed all her windows and jumped from the roof. Kristoff followed and when they landed they pushed through the crowd, the four Guild Masters watching the commotion unfold as Anna managed to snatch Elsa's arm and Kristoffs as well.

"Ann-" Elsa started off, shocked that her sister appeared from no where. Before she could finish and the Guild Masters could stop them, Anna had already called a command that teleported them out of there.

"Boro Grounds Level 1" Upon arriving, Elsa snatched her arm away and Anna let go of Kristoffs. Anna looked around to assure there was no one then turned to Elsa with a stern look. "Where have you been? You haven't leveled up at all so where-"

"I was with Jack" Elsa admitted.

"Anna..." Kristoff warned. Anna didn't listen. She growled and snatched Elsa's arm

"You CAN'T be around him Elsa!" She shouted.

"Why Anna? You know, i'm sick of you telling me what I can and can't do. Despite popular belief, Jack is a nice guy" Elsa argued.

"Nice?! Elsa that doesn't matter now! You can't be around him. He will find out and who knows what will happen! Now everyone knows there is another Ice Wielder in the game and the Guild Masters are looking for you and Jack. And if you two are together, It's going to make it THAT much easier for them, to try and make you two battle."

"Battle...What are you talking about battle? I don't want to fight jack" Elsa said, shaking her head and stepping back

"Elsa...Now that there are more than one Ice Masters in this game, SOMEONE has to take that place" Kristoff mumbled to her. Elsa shook her head more with a confused look.

"That's the game Elsa." Anna said. "We can't let them know you're the Ice Master" She stepped up to her sister "And I know you like Jack, I know you liking him is guilt tripping you into telling him that YOU'RE the other Ice Master. If you don't want to fight Jack, you CAN'T tell him because we don't know how he will take it"

"He will accept me!" Elsa argued.

"AND IF HE DOESN'T ELSA?!" Anna shouted. The three of them grew silent till Anna spoke up once more. "And if he doesn't...he will challenge you. The notification will go out to everyone that there has been a new battle at Lyrev and the Guild Masters will get their way. Without even doing anything" She said silently

"I can decline the match, then there wont be a notification to send out" Elsa said.

"Elsa" Kristoff started out. "Lyrev Arena is a place where you can be attacked no matter what. People make reservations so others know that the Arena is off limits at that certain time." He finished.

"If he tricks you into going to Lyrev Arena, he can seal the door shut with his ice and attack you freely." Anna said. Elsa shook her head.

"He isn't like that." Elsa whispered.

"Maybe not Elsa but if you want to actually be with Jack you can't tell him..."Kristoff said. "Cause as much as you think you know him, you can be totally wrong." He said. Elsa hung her head as her mind pondered over the thoughts of Jack being a totally different person than what she fell for.

"He isn't like that.." She whispered.

xxx

The dark shadow laughed evilly to himself and slithered through the tall grass of the Boro Meadows, excusing himself from the conversation he just so happened to be overhearing. As he reached a clear area, he took form as a dark man, dressed in all black from head to toe. His skin was a dark grey color and his eyes were a piercing yellow. His teeth were pointed and the laugh he let out, at that very moment, was pure evil.

"Everything is falling into place." He said darkly. He turned his palm right side up and a dark shadow ball hovered over it. It showed Jack in his dome with the biggest smile on his face as he flew around in the snow mountain setting he set for himself and himself only. "Let the Games begin" He laughed until his body disappeared into nothing.

xxx

* * *

Jack walked through the snow that covered the ground inside the large dome. He clung to his staff, it swinging besides him as he held it tightly, his feet falling through the cold white blanket. His thoughts everywhere, some were on the new Ice Wielder but most of it fell to Elsa. She was beautiful and she listened to him and most of all, she didn't care that he was a lone wolf. She didn't care about his flaws and seen the good in him and that's what made him the most happy.

His guard went up quicker than ever as the scenery around him disappeared to the default setting of just a clear dome over a slab of concrete. When his head turned he gripped his staff tighter and his eyebrows frowned together in frustration as he took notice of the Masked man. He growled irritably, staff ready to attack.

"A bit jumpy are we" The man said.

"What do you want?" Jack snapped.

"Why so snappy? I thought we were friends. After all, I granted you the pleasure of having a new friend. You aren't alone anymore"

"Friend? What are you talking about. I haven't even met him yet?" Jack said, stepping back each time the man stepped forward.

"You haven't?" He gasped with a fake, shocked, tone that didn't fool Jack, not one bit. "Well aren't you glad you have me then?"

"I'll be even happier when you leave" Jack snapped. The guy threw his hands up innocently.

"OKay, okay I'm going but before I go. I will give you the gift of knowing who SHE is"

"She? What are you talking about?" Jack lowered his staff slowly. The dark man smirked as he noticed this, knowing he had caught Jacks attention

"The girl, the new Ice Maste- Oh wait. That's right. You thought that it was a guy" The dark figure laughed evilly.

"The new Ice Master is a girl..." He mumbled softly to himself.

"Indeed. But don't worry about introducing yourself and such, it seems you already know her. Hmm, what was her name-" He playfully thought. Jack growled and gripped his staff tighter.

"Don't play with me" Jack snapped. The man laughed and turned around, back facing Jack as if he was trying to think of the name.

"Okay, okay. AH! Elsa. That was her name" The man's head snapped to the side, looking back over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Jacks reaction. It was well worth it to him because Jack's eyes widened and his breaths got more intense.

"Elsa...Elsa is..." He stepped back slowly and the masked man smirked but it faded as Jack smiled happily and did a back flip. "Yes!"

"What?!" The man growled, snapping his head back around to face forward, looking down down as he thought.

 _Why isn't he angry..._

He grew with frustration but he calmed himself at the idea that came to mind. He turned to face Jack.

"I am Indeed, most happy but it's very unfortunate that, that happiness has to be short lived" He mumbled. Jack stopped and turned to look at the man, walking up to him with a raised brow.

"Short liv- What are you saying. It's so great that shes the Ice Master. We can do so much together and-"

"She's playing you Jack" He interrupted. Jack's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You think she really wanted to be with you? Lets think. Anna challenged you out of no where right?"

"Yeah but what does-"

"Who was there at her side, watching the whole thing?" The masked man smirked.

"Well...Elsa but that's cause-"

"Has she ever asked you how you preformed a certain spell?" The dark man asked. Jack shook his head and went to protest.

"No, she would nev-" He paused and his eyes widened

 _("How did you do that...?" Elsa asked, forgetting that no one knew she had ice powers. He held his staff over his shoulder with a raised brow before responding._

 _"It's just one the skills that I learned with my Elements.-")_

"She got to Weeping Willow forest by flying...not with air but with the same way..." Jack whispered "...Same way I did. She learned it by watching me" The dark man smirked as Jack's heart dropped. He took in deep breaths as he listened to the man continued.

"You remembered it seems. That's just one of the many skills shes probably taken from you Jack, the Four Guild Masters are in Vala City. Elsa talked to them about coming the Fifth Guild Master for Ice behind your back before she even met you. They informed her that they couldn't just give her the title it has to be battled over between you and herself so she convinced her sister to battle against you so she can study and learn all your moves. Including the flying one..." The man paused as if to sympathies with Jack "The flying one you preformed for her"

"Elsa...Lied to me.." Jack mumbled.

"She is planning on battling you for that title Jack. I thought you'd like to know so you aren't taken by surprise." The masked man said, stepping back. "It's a good thing you didn't develop any romantic feelings for her now" The man smirked.

 _( He had to do it. She was so beautiful he swallowed his fear and leaned in closer to her till his lips pushed against hers. )_

Jack hung his head with shame and anger, angry that she made a fool of him. He told her everything and upon putting two and two together, he understood now why she wanted to know his thoughts on the new Ice Master. Was she trying to get more information on him? Gossip about how he felt? He also figured out that was the reason she was leveling so much faster than normally. He gripped and took hold of his staff tightly, the bumps in it causing blood to drip from his palm. The dark man raised his head with eyes still down at his victim.

"I will leave you with your thoughts" He mumbled before disappearing into nothing. Jack was then left alone with no one but the NPC by the door. He shook with anger at the thought of everything he told her and the kiss he gave her. He was betrayed by the one person he thought so highly of. Within the next second he was filled with anger and with a load roar, the area surrounding him, the whole dome was covered with snow and he stood in the middle of his own blizzard of anger.

* * *

xxx The Next Day xxx

Elsa grunted as she finished off the boss on level 30, an Ice Spear impaling the large dragon in the chest. With another wave of her hand she watched as her ice slowly spread throughout his body, freezing him from the inside out till he was completely frozen then busted into a million different pieces of glistening Ice that shined under the sun and acted like pieces of glitter falling around them. Kristoff clapped as Elsa smiled with pride. She had done it, practicing all this time she looked at her hand, happy she achieved and mastered her new skill inspired by Jack. She turned happily to look at her sister who clapped with Kristoff.

"Nice Elsa~" She said happily. Elsa bowed and looked at the time upon noticing the sun had fallen down behind the mountains. She frowned and went to walk ahead as Kristoff and Anna exchanged a look. Kristoff nudged her and Anna let out a sigh before looking down at her lap regretfully. She was having fun with Elsa, Watching her. "Should you be meeting with Jack?" She mumbled. Elsa paused and snapped her head around, turning to look at Anna with a shocked look. "You've been looking at the time all day Elsa. You think I don't know? It's obvious. " She smirked and stood up from her seat. Kristoff smiled at Anna, proud that she was doing this. Elsa's eyebrows frowned with happiness as Anna jerked her head to the left. "GO o-" Before she could finish, Elsa had run to Anna and threw her arms around her neck. Anna smiled happily and hugged her sister back, digging her face into her neck before Elsa pulled away and disappeared off into the clouds, leaving a gust of cool wind behind her.

 _Jack...I'm coming. Wait for me._

Elsa smiled happily as she flew as fast as she could, in front of the sunset and over the large ocean. She smiled as she made her way to the white haired male that was waiting for her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9- The truth comes out**_

Upon arriving to the Weeping Forest Elsa did not know what to expect. She waited for what seemed to be hours and her heart grew heavy as she slowly begin to realize that maybe Jack was not coming. Had he forgotten? She paced back and forth on one of the many islands surrounding her as she waited for him. As the sky grew darker so did her hope. She took that as a sign that he may be was not coming and this upset her she prayed that nothing was wrong. She prayed that he just forgot. She shook her head, dismissing all of the negative thoughts from her mind.

With the cold wind gathering around her feet it lifted her from the ground and through the weeping willow trees. It lifted her over the mountains and across the ocean and back to Xaeii kingdom where she safely landed. Upon arriving she noticed the town with more hyped than usual. There were more players and upon approaching the Kingdom's Center, she took notice of the giant line that wrapped all throughout the kingdom streets. It was a gathering of players for whatever reason they were standing in line and it seems that she was the only one that wasn't there, the only one that didn't get the memo. She walked up to a random spot and she tapped on the shoulder of one of the players she smiled warmly as they turned to her

"What's with the line?" She asked through her mask.

"You didn't get the email? The Guild Masters are lining up everyone in every Continent. They are forcing people to showv their elements. The game went let you teleport out once you have entered a town. The only way out is to be cleared" she said. Elsa's eyes widened. She bowed thanks and turned from them, walking away. She walk to a clear area Glee brought up her friends list she gazed at her sister's name and begin a message with much panic in her system.

* * *

Anna eagerly waited in line in Vala City. She bounced up and down as she continuously looked over her shoulder, awaiting her sister's arrival when she is getting closer to the front, she found herself worrying more and more. Kristoff watched and smirked.

"Calm down Anna she will be fine. I'm sure she got your message. Besides we are almost to the front. When we are cleared, we can just go find her. " he said in an attempt for comfort. Anna looked to him and nodded. The male's voice in front of her is what caught her attention she had soon realized that she was next in line and her master was awaiting with his dragon by his side.

"Next" he called out. She quickly turned to face him and with flushed cheeks she bowed.

"S-sorry" she mumbled to him before bowing. He let out a laugh or more like a chuckle and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. My name is hiccup" she stood and smiled warmly.

"I know" she said softly to him. Kristoff watched from behind her with a jealous glare he did not like the way she acted in front of the Guild Master. His attention was grabbed when the orange haired male called for the next air weilder in line. He stepped up and bowed to the king of the air mastery. He gazed down at Kristoff and smirked.

"You can stand up ya know. " he said happily. Kristoff did so and listened. "I'm peter. Pleased to meet you" he chucked. Kristoff merely nodded. " ready? " he asked.

"Turn around" Peter and Hiccup ordered simultaneously. Anna and Kristoff nodded and turned with their backs to them. Anna moved the excess hair from her neck and closed her eyes as the two contained the process by scanning the invisible barcode on the back of their neck. When They heard a beep, Anna and Kristof turned around to face their leaders over more.

"Clear" the men said. Just then, the two players heard a clicking sound, almost like a lock unlocking itself, clearing them and giving them access to teleport once more. They quickly bowed before running to the sidelines. Where Anna eagerly went through her friends list in search of her sister.

"Maybe they haven't found her yet. If they found her, there would be a commotion right now and the clones would't be here" Kristoff mumbled to Anna as he looked past Anna and at the four Guild Masters. As Anna came to Elsa's name, her eyes widened. She closed the window quickly.

"Shes at Xaeii. Damnit" She cursed.

"She didn't read the message" Kristoff mumbled.

"XAEII KINGDOM"

"XAEII KINGDOM"

Upon being teleported, Anna looked around eagerly. Her heart pounding and fear clouding her mind. Kritoff appeared seconds after her and began looking around as well. He followed Anna to the long line that got shorter. They ran from the back of the line to the front, both of them scanning the crowd as they ran to the front. Kristoff looked to the front of the line, as they got closer, and his eyes widened as he watched Elsa be dragged towards the Guild Masters against her will.

"ELSA!" He shouted, running after her. Anna looked in the direction he was running and her eyes went big once more.

"No..." She mumbled before running after him.

"Let go of me!" She shouted at them, squirming in the guards' arms as they approached the four Guild Masters.

"What is going on here?" Rapunzel asked, stepping up as she was dragged to them. The other three watched from their original position, allowing their fellow Master handle the situation.

"She was hiding in an attempt to avoid being checked" One said. Elsa jerked around in their arms with a defeated glare in her eyes. This captured the attention of the other Masters, they stepped up along side the blonde haired beauty and gazed at the hodded/masked player with bright blue eyes glaring up at them. Anna and Kristoff ran up, calling after Elsa. This caught her attention. She looked back at them with a satisfied smile. They were here to save her.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted happily, that soon faded as the guards that surrounded the Members, blocked them from getting past.

"Move out of my way, that's my sister!" Anna said in an attempt to get past them, to no avail.

"We will release her once she follows protocol" Rapunzel said. She motioned to the guards that had restrained Elsa. They released her and upon releasing, Elsa made the extra effort to jerk free from their grip. They, as well as the other guards, circled the sides of the Masters and Elsa blocking all exits, the crowd of gathered players acted as another wall, Elsa looked around at everyone. Escaping was useless. She hung her head in disappointment, tightening her grip. She didn't know what to do. She parted her eyes and looked to the ground as another Master spoke softly to her with guilt clouded in his voice.

"I'm sorry..." Hiccup mumbled. "We just do what we are told from the Game Makers..." He mumbled. Merida nudged him to shut up and he spoke no more. Elsa raised her head and took in a deep breath before nodding.

"I understand" Elsa said. Anna's heart dropped.

"Elsa..." Anna mumbled softly. Rapunzel nodded to Elsa and Elsa nodded back before stepping back, getting more space to herself. The Masters stepped back to their original position and waited as Elsa slowly too off her Mask, revealing her face. Everyone gasped at her beauty. Peter blushed, as well as Hiccup and Elsa grabbed the top of her hood, taking in a breath as she finally, for the first time since she arrived, slipped off her hood. The braid she had made, to keep her hair back, falling along the right side of her shoulder. Everyone gasped louder at her bleach blonde hair. Elsa closed her eyes and finished unequipping her items. The last step was to change her armor back and as the crowd whispered her armor changed from black to baby blue and white, the same armor from before with the snowflake carving in the middle of her breast plate.

"Only Rapunzel and Jack gets to have that bright of hair...How did..." Merida mumbled, shocked that Elsa's hair was something other than black or brown. After her armor changed, she stood with head held high, waiting for her next set of orders. Rapunzel cleared her mind from her hair color and nodded.

"Armor and looks isn't what we want." She mumbled. Elsa nodded and raised a palm, she raised her other one and closed her eyes, throwing her head back slowly as it began to snow. The players slowly began to grow angry. They shouted over one another, most mad because they found it unfair that she got to have those kind of powers after theirs were stripped from them many years ago. They got more and more angry to the point where the Masters couldn't even calm them. Despite how loud they shouted at them. As the crowd grew to its loudest level of volume, Rapunzel nodded. "We need you to come with us" She mumbled as everyone's teleportation was now unlocked once more. Just as the guards went to grab Elsa's hand a giant gust of wind hit Xaeii's kingdom harder than ever. People blocked the wind and dust from getting in their eyes, with their arms. The wind was colder than they've ever felt and when it subsided they took a look and their eyes widened as Jack had appeared before everyone, the guards that went to grab Elsa were frozen in place.

"H-Hey!" A guard shouted as they all ran after him, in hopes of restraining the unwanted visitor. Jack turned his head and glanced at the guard that shouted at him, with eyes of anger and frustration, it pierced the guard with a spike of fear shooting through his body. He stopped running after him and the Guards seen him pause and paused themselves, following after their captain. When Jack turned to look at them the same way, they shivered and backed away.

"Jack..." Elsa smiled happily, stepping up to fall into his arms but he shot her a hateful glare just as fast as she went to fall into his arms. It stopped her in her tracks and she felt heartbroken right then. The look he gave her was filled with anger. It scared her to no end. Sure, she kept a powers a secret but she thought that would make him happy. Why? Why is he so angry? Why did the man she like, the man she kissed, why did he give her the stare of certain death.


	10. Chapter 10

**_chapter 10- Moon and Stars_**

"This is going to be good~" Peter smirked as he sat in mid air with criss-crossed legs. Elsa didn't remove eye contact as peter spoke. They stood there staring at each other till Jack snapped his head to glare at the Guild Masters.

"Stay out of this. I have no problem killing _'The Big Four'_ " He mocked. Rapunzel's eyes widened with slight shock as she parted her lips to speak in response but he had already turned his head away from her, no intention of listening to her argument.

"Jack I-" Elsa went to confront but was interrupted when he shot her another glare. her eyes widened in shock as well as she stepped back some.

"Don't" He said over her. She scoffed and glared back with irritation.

"What the hell is your problem?" She snapped. The crowd gasped at her backtalk and whispers spread throughout the crowd. The line that was once formed turned into a weird circle that surrounded them with a wall of players that stood and watched the situation unfold before them. Jack's eyes widened, not in shock but in disbelief and disgust at what she just said. He scoffed before giving a fake chuckle.

"MY problem?!" He scoffed again and held his staff over his shoulder with one hand in his pocket as he shrugged and paced back and forth. " You know I just, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you played me" She gasped and glared harder.

"Play...Played you?" She asked. He stopped pacing and faced her.

"Yes. Don't play games Elsa. You really got me to, had me believing you were an Air type" He smirked with disgust.

"Jack I'm sorry I tried to tell you but-" She stepped up to explain with a broken heart but was rejected so she didn't get very far

"Save it. Ok? I don't need anymore lies" He said, lowering his staff off his shoulder and holding it along his side. "I know you now, the real you" He said with a mumble.

"Jack..." She mumbled with watery eyes as Anna stepped up beside her sister.

"Don't." He shook his head and turned to the Guild Masters. "You wan't a fight?" He asked. "You got a fight" He snapped his head back to Elsa "The day after tomorrow. Lyrev Arena." His eyes pierced her heart as she stared at the hurt boy that was hurting her. "And for the record" he paused. "That kiss now means nothing to me. As it should you. Starting now we are enemies" He snapped before he pushed from the ground and shot into the air within seconds, leaving behind a trail of cold icey wind that set shivers throughout every player there.

After his departure, there was loud talking, everyone whispering as rumors slowly started to build as the crowd slowly broke apart, leaving Elsa with Anna, Kristoff and the Guild Masters.

"Elsa...I'm sorry it had to happen this way" Hiccup started off. She didn't give a response as Elsa hung her head with defeat and heartache swelling up inside her.

"Elsa..." Anna mumbled.

"You were right Anna..." Elsa spoke softly. Anna didn't respond. "All he wants to do is fight...He found out my powers and he can't be happy about it. He wants to fight. I should have listened to you" She chocked out. Kristoff approached Elsa and took her into his arms, acting as a barrier from the others so she could cry, and that she did.

* * *

"Okay. We have a day to bring you up to Jacks level" Merida said as Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa sat in the headquarters of the Guild Members. The other members stood behind Merida as she began to speak. "Lucky for you, I have something that can help" She smiled as she began doing her window commands.

"I don't have to go level up?" She mumbled. Hiccup shook his head with a confident smile in his teammate.

"Nope. Merida is the Items Keeper too. She goes through and makes up all the special bonus items that are rare on each dungeon you go through" Elsa and Anna gasped

"Wow..." ANna mumbled.

"Pft, everyone already knows that" Kristoff smirked, cocky that he ALREADY knew this information. The Masters laughed as Elsa accepted the trade offer.

"That's a level booster!" Anna shouted in shock, peeking over Elsa's shoulder.

"A level booster?" Elsa asked, accepting the trade.

"Yup. It's exactly how it sounds. You take it and your level goes up 10 folds. With this you will be about the same area in skill level as Jack" Merida said placing her hands on her hips.

"I've heard rumors about that item" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, when the rumor first got out, everyone was going through every dungeon to find it in order to beat Jack." Anna smirked. "Including me" Merida laughed with the other guild members.

"It wasn't in any dungeon. It was on level 1, the Boro boss had it." Peter laughed.

"WHAT?!" Anna shouted. The Members laughed even more.

"No one is going to think about looking there, which is why it was so perfect." Hiccup smirked.

"Its a shame no newbies found it." Elsa said

"The item only appears for those who are seeking it." Merida replied. "It was only a limited time offer for one month. No one found it, of course, so no one got the item."

"I need to start thinking simpler when finding rare items" Anna mumbled.

"Well go on then" Merida said to Elsa. Elsa nodded and she took the item from her inventory. A pill appeared in her palm, it was colored red. She tossed it in her mouth and swallowed it whole. A couple seconds later she looked at the gathered crowd as they stared at her intensely. "How do you feel?" Merida asked.

"A bit nauseous" Elsa smiled lightly.

"Hmm... That's weird you should-" She watched as Elsa hit the ground, passed out before Merida could finish the sentence. "There it is!" SHe smiled happily. Anna gasped and went to her sisters aid, as well as Kristoff and the rest.

"Merida! She just passed out!" Hiccup shouted. Merida proudly held her hands on her hips with a nod of her head.

"Indeed she did. That's suppose to happen" She said. Anna looked up at the girl.

"Suppose to?" She asked.

"Yup!" Merida shouted happily. "What do you expect? She goes from in her 20's and sky rockets up to level 80 in a matter of seconds and you expect her to be functional within that time?" She laughed. "She's also taking in every Ice Mastery skill ever made in her Skill Selections within that time frame, AND her stats are increasing as well" Kristoff stood up as everyone calmed down after realizing she made sense. Anna still stayed in the floor with her sister, on her knees beside her. "She will sleep for 30 minutes and when she wakes up it will be like nothing happened. Her avatar just needs time to process all the information and catch up." Peter hovered over sleeping Elsa with a smirk.

"She sure is cute" She smiled. Anna growled at Peter and swated at him as he laughed playfully and went higher into the air, avoiding her swats. "Don't worry Anna. We can't all be cute but I'm sure you're a good person" He teased. Anna growled and stood to her feet.

"Oh I otta-" She growled. Peter laugh as he looked down at her. The members and Kristoff laughed as Anna stood under Peter, ordering him to get down here.

* * *

Elsa groaned as she woke up in an all white room. She sat up and held her head as she looked around at the empty, blank space.

"Anna?" She asked. She gasped, jerking back as the white room glitched to green, then red, black, then back to white. She frowned and stood to her feet. "What the..." She mumbled to herself as she began walking in no particular direction. She couldn't tell where the ceiling was or any walls, all she seen was white, a white space. After looking straight again she seen a bit of color in the distance. She smiled with hope and ran in that direction, ignoring the glitches that kept happening. She slowed her pace as she approached the scene. It was of her school back home. No one was there. She approached the front door and reached to open it but it was locked. She tugged at it then stepped back. She tugged at it one more time then frowned with confusion. She stepped away from the door and her eyes widened as she felt the ground shake. She looked at the floor and upon hearing a loud crash, she looked up and all the windows in her school got shot out, the glass shattering. and each window on every floor going out one by one. She yelled as she crouched down, covering her head with her arms as the glass to the front doors shattered, shooting in every direction. When the sounds were gone she expected to be impaled by glass but there was fallen glass everywhere on the ground except on her. There was none by her feet and none on her. She stood up as the space glitched again. It was glitching more intensely. She felt it she felt pressure on her heart as if she was suffocating as the white room continued to glitch and change colors over and over within mili-seconds it had changed a hundred different times. She gasped as she held her chest, closing her eyes as it became more and more difficult to breathe. When the color stopped at red her eyes shot open and she was staring up at the ceiling in the headquarters.

She was panting hard, she raised her hand and placed it over her heart, it felt fine now. She let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her eyes as she sat up, the room was empty. She was laying on a make shift bed in the corner of the headquarters main office and everyone that was once there is now gone. How long was she out for? She sat up stood to her feet, only to fall back on the bed.

"Whooooa~ let me help you" Hiccup said after entering the room. He set his papers on the conference table and ran over, taking her hand.

"Thank you..." She said softly.

"Don't mention it. Merida said this might happen. You're stats have increased immensely so it's going take some time getting use to. Your armor is heavier cause of the stat increase and you wont know your own strength for a while. You will be faster than expected and your combat intelligence is higher than before" He said as she managed to stand on her feet with his help. "You got it?" She nodded, looking at her feet then to him

"Yeah I think so." She said as she let go of his hands.

"Good. Look, you're a pro already" He smiled. She laughed softly and looked at her information card, her eyes widening at her new level and skill options, her stats and experience and HP bar.

"Whoa! OKay Hiccup this is a lot to take in and you expect me to just go in like this? I have the skills yeah but I have no idea how to use them." She said nervously.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to just throw you in there. You are forgetting we have the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow to get you use to your skills." She smiled with relief. "Well. I do. I have been assigned to train you seeing as everyone else SUDDENLY had stuff to do" He growled.

"Thank you for sticking with me..." She said, feeling guilty. He laughed.

"No worries, Toothless and I had nothing to do anyway. Right bud?" He asked the dragon that laid outside the window. "Come on, we can squeeze in a couple hours before it gets too late." He said leading the way out. She nodded and followed after him. Upon arriving outside the mansion, the dragon stood up to greet its master happily, like a puppy that was excited to see its owner. "Hey bud~" Hiccup greeted, placing a hand on his pets head "Hey, look this is my new friend Elsa ok? She's going to try and win against Jack." The dragon growled at Jacks name and Hiccup laughed. "Don't worry, I know she can do it" He looked up as his eyes connected to hers.

"You have a lot of faith in someone you just met..." She mumbled sad like as she approached the other side of the dragons head, her small hand running over the top of its head as it happily accepted her.

"I only have a lot off faith in you because you have none in yourself" He mumbled. She looked up at him with shock. He gave her a to die for smirk as his long brown hair hung over his bright green eyes. "I believe in people that don't believe in themselves." He shrugged and hopped onto the back of the dragon, leaning down and offering his hand. "Someone has to if it's not going to be you right?" She stared up at him in silence, her glossy blue eyes locked onto his then looking to his hand. She took her tiny hand and placed it in his larger one. He smirked and took it, with so little effort he lifted her like a rag doll and she was tossed up behind him. Still holding her hand he placed it around his waist, holding it against his abdomen. She blushed and looked up at him. "Hold on, Toothless likes to show off" He said.

"Show...off...?" She tilted her head as the dragons wings extended. she looked at them as they did and before she could process what was happening, she darted from the ground faster than anything she's seen She yelped and with her other hand she wrapped it around his waist, clinging to his armor now with both hands. Her head in his back and eyes shut tight, refusing to open them as he laughed at her.

"I told you to hold on!" He shouted over the loud roars of the wind. "Open your eyes!" He shouted back at her. She shook her head against his backside and he laughed at her once more and he placed his hand back over hers. He turned his head to look over his shoulder "Trust me" he spoke softly. At the warmth of his touch and softness of his words, she slowly parted her lips till her blue eyes was visible once more. Hiccup looked forward as they flew at high speeds still.

She lifted her head from his back and batted her lashes to clear her vision. She looked down and gasped at how high they were. they flew over towns lit up by the the towns lights, it looked so pretty at night and being so high up. She smiled at all the different colored lights as they passed the training fields, all the elements being tossed around made the fields look like a painting of some sort. Red, white, blue, green and brown elements were being thrown in every direction below them. She laughed with excitement as she continued to watch down below.

"You're looking the wrong way" He said to her. She raised her head and looked at the back of his confused like. "Come on bud" He ordered his dragon. Toothless roared happily and they darted even higher into the sky. She looked up as the closed in on the clouds that were a soft white color but up there, with the night sky the way it was it was more of a grey. As they passed through the clouds her eyes sparkled as they moved above them. Their pace slowed and she gawked up at the countless stars shinning above them. They flew at a soft steady speed as the full moon was to the right of them, so big from way up there and with the stars surrounding it, it was perfect.

"Look at how big it is..." She whispered softly. "So pretty..." She said with a smile. He glanced back at her and smiled, closing his eyes then looking forward.


	11. Chapter 11

_**chapter 11- Jealousy**_

"There you go" Hiccup said as he watched Elsa finish her final move on the level 90 boss. Upon seeing the monster be defeated, she fell to her knees and then to her back, exhausted with only a shred of HP left. He smirked and walked over, Toothless beating him to her and he laughed as she squealed at the licks of his dragon. "We were rootin' for you. That was a high level boss" He said, standing above her as she sat up and hugged the black cuddle bug around its neck "It took you longer than it should have but that can be fixed." He said, holding his hand out for her. She nodded and took it, grabbing hold and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"That boss was 10 levels above me! I'm glad I got through it at all" She mumbled as she stood to her feet, reaching in her inventory and swallowing a whole bottle of HP potion. He smirked and watched her, throwing his arm on top of Toothless' head as he walked over and nuzzled the side of his master.

"Well you did pretty good" He said. "We should work on your speed" He took his arm off of toothless and jumped on his back, offering a hand to the bleach blonde haired woman down below. She took in and he lifted her up onto the dragon and she held onto the man as Toothless pushed off the ground and lifted into the air.

"This must take up more time than just teleporting" She said over the high winds. Hiccup shrugged back at her.

"Yeah but I enjoy being with Toothless. It makes this game that much more fun. I feel cool as well cause i'm the only one with a pet" He smirked. Elsa chuckled as she looked down below as they passed over Xaeii kingdom. She looked at the tiny bridge on the outskirts of the kingdom and watched as it led to another smaller piece of land and there she seen the dome.

"That's.." She looked closer.

"Lyrev Arena? Yeah. Most people don't know that there is a connector to Lyrev from Xaeii Kingdom and the people that do know don't want to go through the hassle of walking to the end of the town to cross a long bridge to get there so everyone just teleports" Hiccup explained as they closed in on it.

"Sounds lazy..." Elsa mumbled. Hiccup laughed and shrugged.

"Yeah but I don't wanna walk that far either when I can just ride Toothless" He smirked. Elsa rolled her eyes and watched as they landed in front of the main entrance door to the dome. It was covered with Ice all around so there was no visibility inside.

 _Jack..._

Elsa thought as she stared guilt-fully at the frozen cave. Hiccup jumped off Toothless and helped Elsa off before walking to the frozen door and attempting to pry it open.

"Frozen shut." He mumbled as he stepped back and examined the Ice sealed door. "After I open the door, stay behind me" He ordered. Elsa nodded and stepped back as he stepped back. "Toothless, go" He said. The dragon stood on all fours and got in a stance with narrowed eyes and his Teeth extracting from his gum he growled under his breath and opened his mouth. Elsa threw her arm over her eyes at the sudden bright light that shot from the dragons mouth and when she opened her eyes, the frozen door was blasted open. There was a gaping hole where the door was and it was big enough to where Toothless could fit through with no problem at all but he waited outside the dome as Hiccup walked in first. She did as he said and followed close behind him, hiding her head down, afraid to face Jack if he was in there.

As they walked further and further into the dome, Hiccup suddenly stopped and Elsa looked over her shoulder and at Jack that stood behind them. Hiccup turned to face him, stepping back in front of Elsa with a stern look on his face.

"Jack, we need this arena for Elsa's training. " He said in an attempt to be civil. Jack glared at the girl that peeked out from behind Hiccup and stared at him.

"You're letting him speak for you now Elsa?" Jack smirked. Elsa looked down and Hiccup reached back and pushed her behind him.

"Jack I don't want to fight you. Just go" He ordered. Jack glared at them and Elsa suddenly looked up as the ice around the inside of the dome melted as Jack took his staff and began walking out. Elsa stepped from behind Hiccup and with a few steps forward, she ached to call after him. Hiccup grabbed her arm and she looked back at him as he shook his head, denying her that right for the best. "He isn't in his right state of mind right now Elsa.."He whispered comfortingly. Elsa nodded and stepped back along side Hiccup and watched him exit the dome and fly up into the air then out of site.

Elsa felt a wave of guilt wash over her as the ice had now disappeared and it returned to being the blank slab of concrete with the clear dome over it that stretched out for miles on mile, length and width wise. Toothless ran into the dome as the hole that was made by his blast, slowly stared to close up. Hiccup clapped his hands and with a few window commands a black window popped up with green coding. Elsa snapped from her thoughts and watched this with a confused look.

"What is that? I've never seen that window" She mumbled. Hiccup smirked and continued to type up a bunch of gibberish.

"Only we know about it. Its just a coding system that lets us hack into different things. These codes are going to allow the privilege of basically fast forwarding a match to where we are towards the end. Both of our ulti's will be charged the the boss, on the level we choose, will be on my side since you're the one learning. " He said.

"We are going to fight each other?" She asked shockingly.

"That's the only way to build your stamina. And we are going to go through all 13 arenas so you know, and get the feel of every boss. Learn their weaknesses and study their attack moves and skills cause with the upcoming battle. I feel like you're going to need to know this" He finished the coding and closed the window and stepped back. "Best of luck. Don't worry. I'll be guiding you the whole way to." She nodded and stepped back, looking at the new gauge at the corner of her vision, right under her Mana bar.

"Wait! How do I use my ultimate?! I've never done it before." She shouted as the countdown slowly moved down from 10 to 0.

"Everyone's ultimate is different! It'll come to you I promise" He shouted back, getting in his stance. She sighed regretfully and nodded with narrowed eyes and a determined look.

3

2

1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Elsa groaned and tossed in her sleep as she shut her eyes tightly, with another moan.

Elsa looked around at the white room again, nothing to be seen for miles. She frowned and called out but no response was given. She walked through the white field of absolutely nothing and as she walked, a figure stood in the distance. Upon getting closer, she smiled upon realizing it was Jack.

"Jack! I'm so happy I get to talk to you before the match! I just want-" She paused upon getting closer, noticing that he didn't turn to face her or even acknowledge her. "Jack..." She said, reaching for his shoulder. As her hand inched closer to his shoulder, she gasped as he exploded into millions of pieces. The room began glitching once more around her but she wasn't worried about that she panted hard at the scene that just came before her very eyes. The room began glitching more and more, turning from black to green to white and then repeating this over a million times in a matter of seconds. She backed up, still in shock about the explosion. She brought her hands to cup her eyes but upon doing so she lowered her hands at the look of them glitching, parts of her palms and fingers would turn from her skin tone, to black to green then back again. She looked down at herself and panted even more so as she attempted to dismiss this thought and covered her hands over her eyes then shot to her ears as a loud screeching sound was heard that pierced her eardrums like nothing else.

Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, waking herself from her dream with heavy breaths. The sides of her face was damp with sweat and she placed her hand over her chest in an attempt to catch her breath and gather that it was just a dream. She frowned and held her knees to her chest before resting her head on them and falling into a dark, deep sleep of nothing.

* * *

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! TODAY IS THE DAY WE'VE ALL BE WAITING FOR!" The announcer, Flinn, said over the intercom and to the large group of people overfilling the bleachers.

"Indeed it is Flinn! The seats are filled to the Tee and players are pouring OUT from the arena and out onto Xaeii bridge and even beyond that just to get a glimpse of today's match" Kristoff said

"I've never seen so many people in one place" Flinn said, overlooking the large group of players linned up for miles, from up inside the blimp that hovered over the whole arena

"Well, It's the day when we get to see the battle between the only two ice masters in Athleus Online in over 4 years!"

"Has it been that long Kristoff?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly it has. Two ice masters haven't stepped in this arena to battle in over 4 years, since the game first started." Kristoff explained

"Wow. That is incredible. Well, what are we looking forward to with this game?" Flinn asked.

"A lot of action going on. There is major tension and unsolved problems between the opponents from what I hear and it doesn't look like Jack is going to go easy this time like he has been" Kristoff shrugged and looked down.

"Sounds like an exiting game! One to defiantly go down in history." Flinn stated through the intercom and over the chatter of all the players that filled the arena to come watch. "Well, we have this brodcasted ALL throughout Athleus with LIVE holographic footage floating around everywhere. Even out on the bridge so no one will miss a thing."

"Sounds pretty exciting I'm defiantly ready for this" Kristoff said. "Alright folks! There's still one hour till the match begins, This is Flinn and Kristoff here with you through the whole way, giving you secret Intel on both players and what WE think the battle is going to turn out like. Since this is a new ball game, the Guild Masters allowed you guys to choose which arena they will play in. The option for that is right above the LOGOUT command in your settings window so don't forget to do that"

"Right! You have 13 arena's to choose from, the explanation of what the arena looks like, pictures, and the final boss is all located in each Arena option you scroll through and the highest arena to have been selected will be the one they will play in" Flinn finished.

"You also have the right to bet with this round so you can go do that. THAT option is also above the LOGOUT selection in your settings, enter the amount of gold you want to put in and if your guess is right, you get 2 times that amount of gold you put in at the end of the game"

"AND the original amount you put in will go in the jackpot and to the winning player at the end of the game"

"INCLUDING, the gold from the losing opponent" Kristoff said.

"Thats a looot of money" Flinn said with envy.

"Haha, alright! We will check back with you 15 minutes before the match starts. Thank you for sticking with us today!" Kristoff finished.

* * *

Elsa paced back and forth through Borogrounds lvl 1 as she nervously looked through her skills and her new ultimate option she learned when battling Hiccup. She sighed and looked down, dismissing her skill window and attempting to gather her nerves.

"You will be fine. We trained for this and right now you're the only one I see beating Jack. You beat me the last 5 rounds of our practice matches" Hiccup assured her. She turned to look at him with a heavy heart and a frown of fear on her face.

"Hiccup..." She whined. He smiled a smile that made her heart jump ever so slightly as he took both of her shoulders and held them tightly.

"Believe in yourself as much as I believe in you, and you will do fine" he said softly. She pouted and nodded before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Seems like a lot happened while we were gone" Rapunzel said as Elsa released Hiccup and looked over her shoulder and smiled as the other three guild members walked up, Anna accompanying them too.

"Yeah. Elsa got stronger to where I can't even beat her now. No thanks to you" Hiccup snapped. Merida laughed and placed her hands on her hips reassuringly.

"Alrighty! You got this Elsa, I believe in you" She said. Elsa nodded as she looked to the time, 20 minutes before the match.

"We better head over" Hiccup said, placing his hand along her backside. She nodded and looked to her sister who had smiled at her reassuringly. They all closed their eyes and teleported out as Hiccup mounted his Dragon with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held her head against his backside, with closed eyes, she took in a breath and allowed the breeze to calm her nerves as they flew over the terrain and different cities before reaching Lyrev Arena.

"-we have all been waiting for! It's time to being out our opponents" Kristoff announced as the crowd below them got loud. Elsa looked down as they flew in circles over the Lyrev Dome.

"Got here just in time" Hiccup said. Elsa clinged to him tighter, scared to go down but the touch of his hand upon hers calmed her instantly. She raised her head and looked up at him as he looked back at her. "The strongest opponent is the one that is the most nervous before a match." He whispered. She smiled, knowing that wasn't always true but in this case she had to believe it as Jack was announced.

"4 YEARS RUNNING, YOU KNOW HIM AS THE ICE PRINCE, THE ICE MASTER AND EVERYON'ES FAVORITE OPPONENT- JACK FROST" Elsa looked down as Flinn introduced Jack. She watched down below as girls shouted and squealed for his attention.

"Ready bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless' teeth extended and his mouth opened. "I can't go in with you but you can make a flashy entrance. You can fly right?"

"Y-Yeah but-"

"Okay when Toothless blasts an opening through the top of the dome, you will follow after it and fly through the opening, the blast will blind everyone for a couple seconds and when they open their eyes you will be there."

"O-Okay but-"

"No time." He interrupted as Toothless fired a power blast at the top of the dome. Elsa looked to Hiccup and he nodded before pushing her off, for her to fall after it.

"-LETS HOPE SHE TAKES THE TITLE FOR HER OWN! INTRODUCING YOUR ICE PRINCESS- ELSA!"

BOOM

The blast hit the top of the dome just in time, making a gaping hole for Elsa's entrance and she flew down slowly as everyone recollected their vision after the blast disappeared, just as Elsa was landing safely on the ground.

Jack growled at Hiccup as he flew above the dome, his dragon roaring with success as the crowd went nuts for her entrance. Jack overfilled with jealousy. Not that she had a better entrance, that her level was suddenly increased, or even that she seemed a bit stronger than him. None of that mattered. He was jealous that he got to spend the past two days with the girl he loved and she rode behind on him his 'noble steed' daily and with that flashy entrance with him he could hear people in the stands asking if they were dating and that very thought made him mad. He stood there, gripping his staff with anger at the girl that smiled upon being applauded for her entrance. She had no idea of his feelings and what if she was dating that loser? Was everything between them nothing? Yesterday she hid behind him, close behind him and that very thought made him even more angry.

Jealousy was not a thing to be tampered with.

 _ **(How do you guys feel knowing there is only a couple more chapters left till the finale? :D Thank you for sticking by me!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**chapter 12- Ice Masters**_

"ALRIGHT FLINN! Both players are set in stone and it looks like the votes are casted in" Kristoff announced. Elsa looked at her opponent that stood on the other side of the dome, a good mile stretched between the two. She frowned and hung her head with guilt, unhappy that it even got to this point.

"That's right Kris! It looks like the audience has chosen this battles setting. When I announce it, opponents, be prepared cause after the last word is finished, the setting will be changed and that's when the battle has begun. I wish you the best of luck" Flinn said aloud as the cheers were heard through the other side of the dome. Elsa looked to the door that had clicked shut, sealing it to where there is no escape. The muffled chants were heard past the thick wall between them and the people watching. She took in a deep breath and nodded as she heard the same man speak over the intercom again. She had to remind herself that everything she said was enhanced and everyone could hear it. She had to be weary of her choice of words now. "The arena setting is..."

 _Here we go..._

Elsa thought silently.

"...Blackout Cathedral!"

Elsa's eyes widened as the once clear playing field was slowly becoming into a pixilated, white brick, church. She turned and looked behind her, a giant wall was forming, that stretched out as far as the eye can see till it met with another wall. It rose and built higher and higher till it met with the 2nd story floor/balcony then stretched even further till it met with the vaulted ceiling that was pure concrete, not white bricked like the walls were. Along all four walls were stain glass windows, 2 feet apart, with colored pieces of glass that were put together and made up different pictures that would tell a story if she really stopped and looked at it.

She quickly looked front of her and many pillars were forming, there had to be at least 50 all the way around. They were large, concrete pillars that had certain, engraved designs all around. The church was so large, she couldn't see the other end of it. As she walked through two of the many pillars she pushed aside the run down benches that were either tipped over, broken, or standing straight. In the front of the church, there was a stage with red carpet and along each pillar were lit, bulbs inside a small, black, metal lantern and all of em lit brightly, it what brought the light into the church. They flickered as she walked. Just to the right of the stage was a door and to the left was a set of stairs that led to the top floor of the church. She didn't see jack anywhere.

 _("This stage is called Blackout Cathedral it's another stage with many corridors and hiding places so be careful when the match starts okay? He could hide anywhere once it starts. If you get the first checkpoint, you have the option to add a bonus, which most people do. The bonus option you can get, when making the first hit, is the barriers. Green holographic walls will connect to each pillar in here till it encloses the main seating area and if the opponent is to hit the green barrier, a chunk of their health goes down. This happens for 5 minutes"_

 _"Okay...Why is it called Blackout Cathedral?"_

 _"It's called that because of the final checkpoint. You see the tiny lanterns with the bulbs in them?"_

 _"Mhm"_

 _"As the match goes on, each one will go out little by little and when the first person reaches their ulti, that's when the third checkpoint is reached. After that all the remaining lights go out and it will be pitch black in the cathedral. Both opponents are given a single candle that floats in front of them to light their way as they walk and fight. The successor in reaching the third checkpoint gets the bonus demons in the end. "_

 _"D...demons?"_

 _"Yeah. It's played out like the lights are what keeps the demons out of the cathedral but as the lights go out, the gates to the netherworld are slowly opening and when the final checkpoint is reached, the demons behind the gates become free and under the control of the checkpoints victor. That's why it's called Blackout Cathedral")_

xxxxxxxxxx

She took a step onto the stage, eyes shifting all around her for any signs of her opponent. The sounds of shuffling behind her was heard and she snapped around faster than she ever did and her hands shot out straight in front of her and an ice barrier was lifted and raised from the ground, high above her head. It glistened and sparkled from the rays of the sun that shinned through the windows and when she heard a crash, she shut her eyes tightly and then opened them, watching the sparkles of microscopic ice pieces shatter in front of the barrier. She was quick to return the attack.

She lowered her shield the second his attack was blocked and after locating the running man on the second floor balcony, she lifted her right hand, further. into the air, palm up and an ice spears shot from her and in the direction of the man. One after another flew from her hand and darted in the direction of Jack that ran throughout the 2nd floor balcony. Each attack she attempted to hit him with he managed to escape and the ice spears would hit the walls he ran past and spread higher and higher up the church walls till the whole top floor was sealed off and the only way down was to jump. That's when she prepared herself because once he was reaching the area had originally started from, she knew what would happen. She paced herself, still on the stage, she narrowed her eyes and with her right hand out in front of her, ready for a barrier, her left stayed at her side as she watched the boy jump from the top floor balcony down at directly down at her with staff in hand.

"Now" She said to herself as she swung her left hand out, shooting a spear from her hand and directly at the falling man as a barrier of solid ice was in front of her, ready to block any attack he would come at her with. She cursed as she watched him fly to the side, dodging the spear before spinning in a full three 360. The spin is what his what brought up his next attack. He stayed spinning and tiny ice bullets shot from his staff and as he spun and fell to the ground, it shot out in every direction. She was quick to act because as he spun, sending out the ice bullets, she spun with her ice barrier engulfing her and the bullets bounced off the barrier and onto the floor. As the last few hit, the momentum from the spinning gave her a boost as she pushed off the ground, disabling her barrier, and darted at him with the icey wind following after her. As she inched closer, she jumped up and with a round house kick she sent her right calf at his face only to be blocked by his forearm. He grabbed her calf and cursed as he attempted to use her as a club and sent her to the ground but with extended arms she pushed from the ground, yanked her leg from his grasp and back flipped out of range.

She panted softly as she watched him dart at her, she darted at him and she grunted with him as they sent a straight line of iced spiked at each other, tearing through the benches and freezing part of the ground it stretched continuously, aiming to hit each other but to no avail. That didn't mean their attack stopped though. As their straight lines of attacks met, it caused a loud crash that echo'd throughout the cathedral and arena itself and another large explosion of gathered dust and microscopic particles that rained over the whole church. As they reached the starting point of the spikes, they jumped up and in a diagonal line, they met in the air. They tested each others combat skills, staying afloat, above the icey spikes with the wind they gathered around their feet. She sent a punch that he blocked and returned the attack with a round house kick that she dodged. The whole arena, the crowd and people watching were at the edge of their seats as they moved faster than any other person that went up against Jack in the arena. Everyone was eager as the time went on and on, the clock ticking high above the dome to let everyone know how long its been since the match started. Everyone waited, assuring over and over, that every attack would land and someone would get that first checkpoint. Even Jack and Elsa were becoming out of breath and eager. Each of them were smart enough, not allowing the other to get far enough to send an attack only because the Ice Mastery was more of a long ranged element. It was a battle between hand to hand combat and they increased their speeds in hopes to over match the other but it wasn't working they were keeping up with each other till Elsa's face grew with worry.

 _Crap... I can't keep up_

Jack smirked as he watched her slow the speed but she was still landing hits. He knew it was time, he just had to drag it out a bit longer. He had been doing this way more than she has so his stamina was up to a level she had yet to reach and he was going to take advantage of that. He planted the perfect first hit attack he threw a left hook that she managed to hold back and followed up with a right that she also managed to block but at the same time she went to block it he did a back flip and his foot ended up at her chin, unable to block it because she had already Use both arms to block the quick right and left hooks. The impact from the back flipped kick was strong enough to send her down to where she couldn't catch herself. He panted hard as he watched her fall onto the spikes, her health going down quite a bit but still far from the half way mark.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"CHECKPOINT! FIRST STRIKE GOES TO JACK FROST!" Flinn and Kristoff shouted. Jacks fans went wild, you could hear them past the dome and walls of the cathedral. Elsa stood from the spikes and panted as she stumbled back onto the ground, looking up at the white haired man that fell to the ground out of exhaustion too. They both panted hard, as the announcers had a field day just as a window popped up in front of Jack.

"20 LONG MINUTES OD GOING AT IT BACK AND FORTH I DON'T THINK I HAVE EVER SEEN ANYONE LAST THAT LONG" Flinn said, shocked.

"Yes, yes I agree. I agree. Wow that was so intense" Kristoff said.

"I agree, the best battle so far and it is still far from over now we are waiting on Jack to pick his upgrade what do you think he will choose?" Flinn asked.

"Well it's obvious everyone goes of the barriers it's the only stage that gives you an arena upgrade OTHER than the final checkpoint" Kristoff said. looking at his monitor.

"I agree, speaking of which, it seems like already, 20 lights went out. The right side of the playing field is looking a little dark there"

"Yes. I haven't seen this arena's final checkpoint in play"

"No one has Kris" Flinn said before watching Jack scroll through the options. At the sound of the ding, a notification popped up on their end and their eyes widened. "WHAT IS THIS?" The crowd began whispering at the announcers shocked voice. They looked at the giant holographic monitors around the stadium and at Jack that stood there with no glow going to him like it did with Anna from before. Elsa stood confused, waiting for the glow for the checkpoint upgrade.

"Jack chose to not have an upgrade..." Kristoff mumbled to himself.

"JACK FROST CHOSE TO IGNORE THIS UPGRADE CHANCE. " The crowd gasped and whispered till the whispers got louder and louder till Flinn spoke again "THIS IS A FINAL DECISION WOW! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE THAT, WITH THE OPPONENT HE HAS SO EQUALLY MATCHING TO HIM, HE CHOSE TO IGNORE IT."

Elsa looked at Jack with narrowed eyes and a confused look on her bright blue eyes.

"I..is that true Jack? I don't understand...Wh-"

"Don't get too happy." He snapped. The tone of his voice broke her heart even more so. "I didn't do it for you, to go easy on you because I like you so get that out of your head. I did it because I don't need a damn upgrade to beat you" He said cold heartedly. The crowd gasped and Anna growled with irritation as she stepped up to the dome, eager to confront her sisters opponent and stand up for Elsa. Elsa didn't respond. She looked away and waited for the countdown to let them both know that they could start again. Talk was still going on outside the dome but it was no longer loud enough to where Jack and Elsa could hear it. Even though Elsa was watching the time run down to 0, she didn't move. With narrowed eyes she was drifting off into another place it seemed, day dreaming about where she went wrong.

As soon as the timer hit 0, Jack darted from the ground with narrowed eyes and a lifted guard, expecting for her to be as ready as he. When looking at her stay in one place his eyes widened with confusion as to why she wasn't in a stance, ready to block or attack with a move of her own. Then they narrowed with a glare as he growled under his breath.

 _She thinks she is strong enough to where she could just stand there and be fast enough to dodge my attacks? I'll prove her wrong._

Jack closed in the gap more and more and as he did so, his staff was shifted from being straight along side him to where it was now pointing to the ground. A microscopic shard of glass, shot out in front of him , past Elsa in a matter of seconds and ended up behind her. He didn't know where it went past that but he knew it was ready at his call. As the gap between them was almost nothing. He stopped, raised his right fist and brought in a right hook, that he expected her to dodge and that was also the signal for his previous attack. The tiny shard of ice lifted from the ground behind Elsa and increased in size two folds and a spear was shaped, seconds after that it was flying in their direction going 60 MPH and aimed at Elsa's back

When he seen that her eyes weren't on him,his eyes widened. She wasn't paying attention and by instinct he shouted out to her.

"ELSA!" He called out as his punch was still in mid throw. She was snapped from her day dreams and she raised her head, cursing as she blocked his punch in time and at the sound of the fast pace Ice spear she turned and was face to face with the flying piece of ice, intended to pierce her very being but she wasn't going to let that happen. At the last second, she threw her right arm int the air and the Ice spear was then redirected to the ceiling. Jack jumped back and paused out of pure shock. HIs eyes had widened and his body was frozen as Elsa stood breathing hard, in shock as well that she actually succeeded with redirecting his Ice attack. Hiccup attempted to explain it to him to the best of his ability but they could never practice because he wasn't and Ice wielder and she did it first try.

Everyone was silent as the ice spear connected to the ceiling, covering the whole Vaulted ceiling with an icey blanket.

"I did it..." She smiled and looked up a the ice covered ceiling that sparkled and glistened from the little bit of sun and light still left in the cathedral.


	13. Chapter 13

_**chapter 13- Winner**_

"You just redirected my ice..." Jack mumbled silently as he panted and looked at the female before him. "I don't, I mean you are an Ice Weilder so I can see how that's possible but-" He paused and looked to Elsa who stood and smiled, proud of her newly found ability of which Jack had yet to accomplish. It irritated him slightly because she knew how to do something he didn't. The crowd was going so wild, he could hear them through the thick barrier of the dome and the brick walls of the cathedral.

"Forgive me Jack..." She mumbled silently as she trusted her right hand into the air, palm up. An Ice spear shot up from the ground and impaled the, shocked, Ice Prince in the chest. His HP gauge going down a quarter of the way. She raised her left hand and swung it across her chest as an ice spear appeared from thin air and was darted at his back, impaling him again. The moment it went through his back, his HP gauge dropped down to the halfway mark and a loud buzzard was heard. She relaxed from her stance, standing straight as her Ice spears broke into millions of microscopic pieces. She jerked forward as he fell to his knees in a pure state of shock at what just happened. He felt his powers being drained for him as numbers, at the top of the dome, appeared and had 5 minutes at the ready.

He grew with more and more frustration as Elsa gazed at him with worry. He didn't care though, he grew more and more irritated that, right now, she was beating him and the fact that she got the second checkpoint didn't bother him in the least. He stood to his feet and as soon as he gathered his composure, He pushed from the ground with a large battle cry. Elsa was stunned by how fast his speed increased. It was like he was like he was going a million miles a minute. With each fast punch he threw, she attempted to block it. Sweat rolled down her face as it became harder and harder to keep up with this determined, power hungry, being.

He kept swinging; left, right, left, right, right, left and then just as Elsa thought she would have to block his right hook, within mili-seconds, he had preformed a backflip and his foot connected to her chin with enough force to send her flying. When the back flip was landed, he gripped his staff and the icey wind, power launched him at the flying female. He had reached her before she could hit the ground and that's when he round house kicked her in the gut, sending her to the concrete floor by force. Her HP falling to the halfway mark now as well. Everyone cringed as the connect, from Jacks foot, to Elsa's gut, and Elsa'a body to the concrete, made a huge explosion that caused a cloud of dust to block the view of the opponents. When it cleared, Jack was standing over Elsa with a dominating look and Elsa had opened her eyes and with wide ones, she waited for his next attack. She knew he couldn't kill her yet because his powers weren't back yet so he just stood over her, irritated that he had nothing to kill her with. This was her time. She, quickly, brought her foot upwards to meet with his back. The impact of this caused him to stumble a ways past her, enough to where she could slide from under him and jump back to her feet. Once she was up, and he was collecting himself from his stumble. She grunted and jumped in the air and with a fast 360 spin, She round house kicked him in the face, sending HIM, flying and to connect to the Cathedrals door. It was time. There was only 1 light left and the rays from the sun outside was now gone and the only thing to light their view was the bright Ice that surrounded the inside of their cathedral now.

xxxxxxx

"Look at that Kris! Both of their Ulti Gauges are at the same exact power level. One more attack for either one of them and they get the third checkpoint. The third checkpoint in over 4 years of Athleus Online will be reached!" Flinn shouted excitingly as the crowd went from screaming fans, to worried ones. All were silent as they watched to see who would land the next, and final, move. Their HP's were both down and it would only take 2 more hits for BOTH of em, to end the game. This was it. It was coming to an end and the timer for Jacks 'No Element' checkpoint was up in

3...

Elsa walked over to Jack with a determined look on her face as she popped the knuckles in her fingers.

2...

Jack stood to his feet with an even more determined look as he griped his staff and popped his neck to loosen up. He got in his stance as the time slowly reached 0

1...

Before the buzzard could even go off, the second the time Hit 0, Jack and Elsa were back at each other. Both deflecting and dodging the others attack over and over. The tension was higher than ever because everyone, even them, knew that the next attack would have their Ultimate charged and thus, setting off that final checkpoint. The shots of ice flying through the air, lit the room with its bright, blue aura of magic surrounding their attacks.

xxxxxxxxx

Jack continued to shoot spear after spear at Elsa as she managed to either, redirect them or block them with her own skills. She returned his attacks with one of her own. Sharp, pieces of ice fell down like bullets on top of Jack. Pieces of ice, so sharp it could easily cut him up in a matter of seconds if they came in contact with him but with one swing of his staff, a dome appeared over him, shielding him from the falling ice attack. The pieces of ice fell off the dome and onto the floor, freezing it in various places. Once they were gone he grunted and the dome disappeared. He pushed off the ground and ran at her, staff tightly gripped in his hand. She stood out of her stance, calmly as she watched her next attack unfold. With the first step he took he grunted as he landed on top of a circle of ice, created from the falling Ice pieces, that quickly shot up his leg and froze him in place. He grunted and struggled more and more as she walked to him. Ice crawling up his leg slowly

"Jack..." She whispered softly. He grew angrier and angrier as he shot spear after spear at her, all of which she managed to deflect or redirect as she walked to her frozen opponent. She smiled at him and closed her eyes as she raised her hands, palms up and Jack watched as it began snowing all around them but as the snow landed on him he yelled in pain as it felt like fire on his skin. A loud buzzard was heard and as the snow stopped he shook his head and Elsa walked away to the stage. The last light going out and laughter filling the air. Jack grunted and struggled more and more against the Ice that kept him in place. Without even using her Ultimate, Elsa allowed the demons, that crawled from the shadows of the Cathedral, to finish him off . The dark church now became their playground. Jack yelled with defeat as the demons engulfed him, draining his soul and taking the last bit of his HP.

xxxxxxxxx

A loud buzzard was heard and the cathedral disappeared, The demons were gone and Jack was passed out on the floor, drained with defeat. No HP left and no strength either.

The doom door opened and Anna ran in with Kristoff, Flinn, and the Guild Masters. The cheers from the outside were now clearly heard as they chanted Elsa's name. As congrats were exchanged, a red pixilated box with White lettering appeared above Jack as a quarter of his HP was restored and he slowly woke up. The white lettering in his red box spelled 'LOSER' and the white lettering in the green rectangular box above her spelled 'WINNER'. Jack sat with his staff beside him, head hung and knees to his chest. His long white hair shielding his eyes as he listened to her gold count go up 10 tons.

"Congrats Elsa!" Flinn said, the entire gaming area, and everyone watching, able to hear cause of the intensifying of everyone's voices inside the arena. "You managed to defeat, the unstoppable, Ice Prince and got all his gold. You have enough to now change your element" He said as the Element keeper waddled in with the familiar box. Everyone clapped as Elsa finally reached her goal in defeating jack so she could change her element. It was the moment her and her sister were waiting for and the whole reason why she went through all this trouble. She stood in the middle of the crowd, players walking into the dome to watch and soon, filling it with people.

"Well young lady, which element did you want?" The old man asked. She turned and looked to him with a bite of her bottom lip, looking at her options as players all around her shouted which element for her to pick. She released her lip and looked up at Jack, who had stood and was walking from the arena. She smiled confidently and shook her head.

"I don't want it" She mumbled. Jack paused and with wide eyes he stayed frozen in his place as everyone grew quiet.

"Elsa, what do you mean? You have to change, Ice is such a dominant skill, it wont be any fun to play against the bosses here" Anna argued. Elsa looked to her sister.

"I'm not changing my element because..." She walked pas the crowd and over to Jack, standing behind him. "...I like who I am. I wanna share this gift with everyone, and learn new things about my powers" jack turned and faced her.

"Elsa..."

"I didn't mean to not tell you Jack...I was scared that you were going to hate me for having them" She mumbled softly. He stepped up, dropping his staff and shook his head.

"N-no. I would never hate you. I was actually pretty excited that the one girl I fell for ended up sharing my ability. I wasn't alone and it was even better that it was you" He said, shoving his hands in his hoodies pocket.

"Then why..." She began but was suddenly interrupted by a strong gust of wind. All the players backed up as the dust cleared and 4 beings stood before everyone. Their levels beyond anyone's a level no one could reach, their overall auras and power strength was incredible.

"The game makers..." jack mumbled as Elsa turned to look at the beings that appeared behind her, standing between her and Jack, and Anna and the rest of their friends. "Masters of all elements."

"Masters of all elements?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded and stepped up to stand beside Elsa.

"They all know how to control all the elements. They are the creators of the game" he mumbled.

"Jack" North smiled happily. "Nice to see you again" He said with his thick accent.

"Everyone. You're here but... why?" He chuckled nervously.

"We came to congratulate the new champion" pitch smirked. "After all these years, who would have thought that ANOTHER ice wielder could enter Athleus" He said sarcastically. Jack gave him a questionable look then looked to Tooth

"Jack...There is something we need to tell you...To tell both of you" She said softly. Pitch chuckled to himself and stared evily at Jack who was questioning this Game Maker even more.

"What's going on?" Elsa mumbled.

"Elsa...We are afraid that you're going to say goodbye to Jack. You have to come with us" Bunny said regretfully.


	14. Chapter 14 - FINALE

_**chapter 14-Finale**_

"She isn't real jack" Tooth said softly as they stood in the middle of the Dome. The crowd around them whispered with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Jack mumbled

"Yeah what are you even saying? Of course I am real! I have a life out side of this game you know!" Elsa shouted

"No...I'm so sorry to say that you don't Elsa. You are what we call a Mod NPC. A non playing character that acts and plays like a real player for certain purposes. It develops real emotions and feelings but if progressed too far the system could mistake you for a real person. You couldn't change your element even if you wanted to sweetie." North explained

" I don't..." Elsa mumbled, stepping back.

"The system logs off a player if they've been in the game too long. Its the brain telling the head gear that the user needs to eat, or rest. Normally you, as an NPC, just shuts down for the night and that's enough for the game." Tooth said softly.

"You're developing emotions and feeling and a real personality like any human would. Since you are developing all these things, and you aren't a real person, it will get to the point where even just shutting you down for the night as an NPC wont work cause you are technically still here. The headgear and game itself will try to shut you down, COMPLETELY, thinking that you have to log off for basic things a real human needs. Obviously you can't log off cause you're not real so it will start to glitch and malfunction" North explained.

"Have you been having nightmares? glitching nightmares?" Tooth asked. Elsa paused, refusing to answer that question but everyone knew it was true

"That was it glitching, that was the system telling the game you need to log off but you can't. Elsa, if the system glitches enough and tries to log you off enough times but fails, it will give up on you after realizing that you aren't ever going to log off. So with it thinking that you're a real person, people cant survive like that, so it will shut you down completely and sorry to say but when it does that, you aren't going to come back. When the system goes into that emergency shut down for you, your data will be lost forever and we can't have that because of all the time and money invested into you." North said

"No...I have a family I know I've logged off before" Elsa argued. "Nothing your saying makes any sense I've-"

"Everything that happened before you entered this game was us creating a back story for you within a matter of just minutes even though, to you, it feels like it's been a lifetime. When you think you've logged off, its you as an NPC shutting down for the day. We had to make it that way so you wouldn't remember that you are...who you actually are. When you see all these images, it's you developing emotions and feelings, these are all the things you want to have but can never have. Even Anna is fake, another MOD npc we created long before you. " North said

"Whoa, hold up just a minute. You can't just come in here telling her that her whole life is a lie and that she has to leave Athleus. She has friends and like you said, she has feelings too. What about her? Where's her say in all this." Jack argued

"That's just it Jack." Pitch said cockily " She has no say. Wake up! she fake! You're alone in this game ok?" Pitch approached, slowly walking up to him as Jack glared at Pitch, stepping back as the game maker stepped forward "We don't know why you can't switch elements. We don't know why the game hasn't lagged you to death because the element you control is non existent. As the Game makers we don't know why! Thats why we created Elsa! To test you and the system in an attempt to figure out why you are the way you are but that's just it. It can't be fixed undone and we will never figure out why. What I do know is that Elsa has to come with us." Pitch said before he snatched Elsa by the arm, ignoring her yelp as he pulled her against him. The crowd that gathered in the arena gasped at his action

"Pitch stop.." Tooth demanded

"Wait...I know you." Jack glared "You're that guy that told me about Elsa being the other Ice Master! Wait a minute...was everything you said a lie?"

"You did what?" Bunny mumbled. Pitch smirked and nodded, throwing Elsa to the floor and walking around Jack as Jack followed Pitch with his eyes.

"Bingo. You know _Jack_ , for being a smart kid you sure are Duuuumb" He sung evilly.

"Pitch...How could I not see this coming" North mumbled angrily.

"Cause you aren't so smart either" he laughed. Elsa shook her head.

"I don't...Why? Why though? Why pin us against each other, why do all of this?" Elsa asked.

"Cause my little princess" Pitch started off with, Taking Elsa into his arms "I was trying to figure out whhhyyy this little shit got to keep his ice powers and we didn't! Everyone else just brushed it off like it was nothing. Not me. We are the makers of this damn game and even, from us, they were stripped. " He said irritably. Jack glared at Pitch "So I came up with this Idea. Not to figure out why you got to keep your powers. Hahahaha, no I didn't care about that anymore because I knew there was no changing the fact that we couldn't get ours back. Soooo Instead, I faked my excuse as to making up Elsa when bringing the Idea to the table of the game makers." He looked to Elsa and snatched her to her feet again, bringing her against his chest as brushed her hair aside. she attempted to jerk away from his touch. Jack growled and stepped forward. "Ahh, easy now. We haven't even got to the best part." He laughed as the Game Makers, and the rest of Athleus online listened. " I said 'Poor Jack, having to deal with his powers all alone like tha- Wait! why don't we make a Mod NPC. They can have any abilities we design them to have cause they aren't real.' " He mocked. "Everyone, obviously felt bad for you. You needed someone to relate with so they agreed with this. Then I also came up with the excuse that maybe we can use our newly created mod to figure out what it is that makes Jack soooo special. Only come to find out that he isn't. He's just another little brat" Pitch laughed evilly

"Pitch..." Tooth whispered.

"SO LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, HERE WE ARE! You all get to witness my plan unfold and my dream come true. How does it feel to get something taken away from you?! THAT WAS MY ELEMENT, MY IDEA AND EVEN THE CREATOR OF IT HAD IT TAKEN AWAY!" he yelled at Jack as he flung Elsa around in his arms. He laughed psychotically and smiled devilishly. "But no worries, as my reward I get to watch you go through the pain of watching the woman you love taken from you. Come on princess" He snapped, walking away, dragging Elsa behind him. Elsa grunted and squirmed in his grip, swinging her hand in an attempt to launch an Ice spear at him but at the command of it, her eyes widened as nothing happened. Pitch laughed and threw her on the ground. "Foolish girl. I MADE YOU! I can take away your powers at will. you idiot" He laughed.

"As can I" North said, appearing behind Pitch. Pitch turned and glared at the large man. "Pitch black, I now denounce your title as Game Maker, all powers are to be stripped from your being and I shall make sure that you will now be banned from this AND ALL virtual reality games in the future." He said. Pitch laughed evily.

"What power do you have to do that? We all created the game together, you have no more authority than I do" He laughed. Bunny smirked.

"We may have made the game together but the Idea originally came from North" Bunny said.

"He is the founder of the game, we just helped him build it" Tooth smiled. Pitch backed up and growled with irritation before chuckling evilly as guards rushed up and held Pitch in place.

"Well, looks like you won this round but-" he paused and jerked in the Guard's arms in an attempt to get his last word "That doesn't change anything. My plan went accordingly and guess what? Elsa still has to be taken away from you Jack, that or either she stays by your side for a couple more days before she dies and turns to nothing but sheer memory" He laughed evilly before turning to black dust and disappearing from the guards' arms, leaving nothing but an echo'd laugh in the arena and a pile of black sand. Bunny growled and stepped up.

"What are you all doing just standing here?!" He shouted to the guards. "GO find him!" He ordered. The guards rushed off as Elsa stayed on her knees, on the ground, element-less." Tooth walked up to Jack and with a hand on his shoulder she sighed.

"I'm sorry Jack...I didn't know that-"

"It's fine..." He mumbled, leaning on his staff as he looked at Elsa, who stayed on the ground, sobbing lightly with the comfort of her sister. "Don't worry about it." He said.

"Jack...Pitch is right. We have to take Elsa." North said regretfully.

"Do what you need to" He turned from Elsa and the others as the Ice Princess stood to her feet, assisted by Anna. He held his staff on his shoulder as Elsa's eyes filled with tears at the horrible reality that was her life. Bunny placed a hand on her shoulder, motioning her that it was time to head out. She looked back and him and sniffled, wiping her eyes before nodding.

"Lemme say goodbye first?" She whispered. He nodded in approval and she turned to the Guild Masters she made sure to give each one a hug and took all the gathered meat, from the leveling fields, and fed it to toothless before turning to his master.

"Looks like all good things do have to come to an end huh?" Hiccup asked, his right hand around toothless' neck. She chuckled and nodded, looking at her feet before looking to him.

"You taught me many things Hiccup...I will never forget that" She stepped up, cupped his face and pressed her lips against his cheek before he hugged her tightly. She took in a deep breath and turned to the Game Makers then looking at Jack who had already managed to slip through the crowd. Over all the people that were gathered in the dome, she couldn't see where he had gone to. Her heart raced as she jumped up in an attempt to look for him. She walked up to the players, moving through them as her, as an avatar, began to lightly glitch with each passing, rapid, heart beat. She ran through the players and crowd of people until she had given up. With the camera on her, the players, all throughout Athleus, watched the big screen as her eyes watered. They watched as north approached from behind her, the players had crated a path way back to the middle of the dome. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, slightly started, and looked back at him before turning and looking at the exit of the dome. No luck, he had slipped out of there un-noticed and without a goodbye. She turned her back to the door, giving up on finding him and leading the way back to the middle of the arena, where she would be taken away.

"You ready...?" Tooth asked, taking Elsa's hand. Elsa turned to look and her and then nodded slowly, looking back at the floor before lifting her head bravely.

"Jack..." She said aloud, remembering the intensifying of her voice inside the arena. Her voice could be heard wherever there was a holographic monitor so despite where he would be, she was sure that her voice would reach him. "Jack I love you. I didn't mean to not tell you, I was afraid to, I was afraid cause I wasn't sure of who you were but now I know" She looked down

* * *

Jack sat on top of the tallest building in Xaeii Kingdom, looking at one of the 20 monitors floating around in the sky for other players to see. His hood covering his snow white hair and his staff in his lap. He had a knee against his chest as his other leg dangled down off the ledge weightlessly. His eyes watched the camera follow every move Elsa made and recording every word she said. He watched her head drop before it lifted, showing her bright, glossy blue eyes that glistened and sparkled from the tears that build up over them.

"Don't feel sorry for me. Just promise you wont forget okay?" He smirked at her words and hung his head before picking it back up.

"Never..."he smiled and looked back up and the screen, He stood to his feet quickly as he watched her turn her back to the camera, nodding to North who had thrown a snow globe at the ground, created a magic portal. "I have to go there" He closed his eyes and shouted the command before being teleported."Lyrev Arena!" He ordered. His body flashed a blue color and it reappeared in the middle of the dome where Elsa and the gang were already making their way inside the portal. He dropped his staff and ran to the disappearing dimension. "ELSA!" he called out after her, slowing down as she turned to smile at him and he realized he wasn't gonna make it. Her smile was enough before he could even get half way to it, it was gone. He returned the smile as his hood fell off his head and back around his neck. "Don't forget..." He ordered under his breath.

* * *

4 MONTHS LATER

* * *

"I can't believe we actually got that rare item. I'm so glad the Game Makers are making higher levels" Rapunzel clapped as she walked out of the cave with the rest of her party.

"Yeah finally something challenging. I kept dying it was so hard" Hiccup said

"No, that was just you sucking" peter laughed as he flew threw the exit.

"What did you think Jack?" Anna laughed, looking at the male that had his head hung. She nudged him in the arm and he laughed nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Coulda been a bit harder but it did take us forever to get through it" he commented.

"Hey! I heard they opened a new level! are you guys going to go?" Flinn asked. Everyone stopped with a head tilt.

"new level?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah...You know, you all need to start reading the daily Athleus Newsletters" He smirked, walking on ahead.

"WELL TELL US!" Merida shouted, throwing a rock at him. he snapped around after it hit his head.

"OWWW!" he snapped his teeth and crossed his arms.

"Come on Flinn, there hasn't been a new level update since the whole game was redone 3 months ago" Anna begged.

"Fine. Its called, White Willow Forest" he said. "The monsters that you have to beat are under water. I heard its suppose to be pretty awesome."

"Oh hell yes!" Kristoff shouted. Anna nudged Jack.

"What do you say Jack? Down for another level?" Anna asked. Everyone looked to Jack. '

"I don't know guys...I'm not-" he paused as a message notification came up.

"Something wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

"N-No. You know what. Yeah lets go, you guys go ahead ill catch up" He said. The players cheered and they all disappeared through teleportation, leaving Jack alone at the exit of the last dungeon. He opened the message and upon reading it, his eyes widened and he closed it before quickly teleporting. " White willow forest" He demanded.

 _Jack,_

 _You must forgive me for taking Elsa from you. You must hate me for also deleting that island you would take her to. I could understand why you'd be mad._

Upon arriving, Jack's eyes widened. It was Weeping Willow Forest but small blankets of snow, covering the tops of the trees and parts of each island. The leafs that hung down were glistening with fallen snow particles and dew. The sparkled and glistened, along with the falling snow, as the sun beat down on the Valley. Sending its rays of warmth throughout the land and leaving the water around the islands, melted and the snow that fell, kept the water cool.

 _You will be happy to know that it was only temporary. I hope you didn't mind me taking it for a while. I made some modifications I hope you will like._

 _Sincerely, North._

 _p.s: I closed the level off, to the rest of the player, until tomorrow so you have time to fully take it in._

Upon jumping onto another island, he ran around the tree and seen his group, still and gathered around the biggest island and under the larges weeping willow tree throughout the whole valley. There was stones floating from his island, to the main one, and the same trail on all the surrounding islands. He walked across the stones and to the main island where the group noticed his arrival. They parted and as he got closer he heard Anna's sobs. Upon approaching the trunk of the tree, his eyes widened as Anna had her arms thrown around Elsa. Who was standing there confused.

"Jack..." Hiccup whispered. Jack didn't bother responding as he approached Elsa, dropping his staff along the way. Anna noticed his arrival and stepped back, wiping her eyes. She looked just as beautiful as the day she left. She had her long, bleach blonde hair down and wavy as it was decorated with shining snowflakes in various of places. She wore a thin, white gown that was silky and was spaghetti strapped that was as long as her and elegantly touched the ground. He looked at her and swallowed his fear before approaching her.

"You're going to need this item in order to breath under water. Please come and get one every time you come here." He blinked as she spoke, a bing sound was heard by all of them as a notification appeared on their screens 'New Item in Inventory. Equip?" There was a yes and no button and everyone clicked yes but not Jack.

"Shes the NPC of this level..."kristoff mumbled after hitting yes for his item.

"The item immidetly disappears when you teleport out of this level" Elsa smiled. Everyone nodded and went silent.

"We are gonna take a head start. You can join us whenever" Hiccup said. The group nodded and jumped in the water, leaving the two alone.

"Do you remember who I am?" Jack asked. Elsa tilted her head and shook it.

"No. Forgive me. I was just programmed today so I am not sure" she smiled nervously. He nodded with understanding and turned to walk away. "But I am always happy to make new friends" She called out to him. He turned and looked back at her and smiled, picking up his staff before he approached her.

"Jack Frost" He introduced, shaking her offered hand.

"You're an ice user! Like me" She smiled happily.

"Seems so" He smirked,

 ** _And that was it. That was the story and Elsa and I. It was far from over though. Two months after that day I figured out that her memories had to be erased again. It was to be this way every two months in order to prevent her from disappearing, in order to stop her from falling to hard. I also learned that she couldn't leave that level. She was chained to it but she did have, and could develop, a personality of her own. North closed off the level every night at midnight to give Elsa and I privacy. This was the most that North could give me as an "I'm Sorry" but it was ok. I spent almost every other day there and after the two months was up, I went back and made her fall in love with me all over again._**

 ** _And_**

 ** _I got to fall in love with her all over again as well._**


End file.
